So It Begins
by AislingIsobel
Summary: "His treachery runs deeper than you know." Liya left Middle Earth in love and amazingly happy, but how soon did she forget the evil that ran under her skin. Gandalf looked to Saruman for help in aiding and protecting the child they helped raise. Saruman however is under different orders. Sequel to The Things One Learns. Please read and review, thank you!
1. After She Left

**Author's Note** - So this is where the set up from my last LOTR story comes into play. Sort of a prologue to the start of the Fellowship. I hope you all enjoy the beginning of this new story, as it looks now it will be in four parts, but who can tell at the start of a new story. Legal stuff - I do not own any characters associated with LOTR, just my OC, Amaliya and her family. Please read and review, thank you!

* * *

The Wizard walked cautiously to the pedestal in the middle of the dark room. He removed the dark velvet cloth revealing the Palantir. The stone gave off an eerie light which showed the graying that was beginning of Saruman's hair and clothing, once bright white. Twisted fingers and a mumbled incantation brought fourth the spirit of Sauron, not yet fully regenerated but still terrible and powerful. Taking shape in a lidless eye surrounded by flames; it spoke to the Wizard in whispered threats. "I will take her." Saruman's eyes widened when he realized who _she_ was, Amaliya; Anadi's child, he and Gandalf had helped raise her, taught her spells and meditation and control. How could he sacrifice her to his new master? He wouldn't, he would keep her far away from Middle Earth, and then pain surged through his ancient body. "I will take her," Sauron said again and after another wave of pain, the Wizard begrudgingly agreed.

"She will be your vessel," his words caught in his throat. He had to push away the memories of the sweet and playful child he knew. She was now meant for greater things, she would be the rebirth of Sauron. Once the Ring was found and in the Wizard's possession, he would bring Amaliya and bind their spirits together. Saruman stepped away from the Palantir and sat down, his mind was taxed from communicating with the Eye. He rubbed his forehead and tears slid down his weathered and pale cheeks, the memories of that child, she was so talented. It was raw and unstable, but with study and control she could rule lesser beings, even without the aid of Sauron. A slow smile crossed his face at his memories, and then it dropped quickly. Hurried footsteps echoed throughout the tower, Saruman quickly walked to the pedestal and covered the Palantir before closing the door to his private chamber.

He saw Gandalf walking quickly, "Hail Saruman," he called and bowed once he reached the White Wizard. His breathing was labored but that still did not hasten his words, "I've come to ask for your help in a very delicate manner."

Saruman placed a hand on the Grey Wizard's shoulder, "Any help you need my old friend you shall have. Is Amaliya with you?"

Gandalf shook his head, "I thought it best she be sent home, and she has had trying visit. That's what I came to talk with you about. Something attacked her, even breeching the boarders of Lothlorien."

"A telepathic attack," he questioned and turned his head glancing at his chamber.

"Yes there were two," Gandalf confirmed.

"Will she be returning soon? I will need her here to figure it out completely."

"Within a month or so, she has a new love in her life," Gandalf smiled to himself. He had never seen Liya so happy before.

Saruman thought for a minute, contemplating, plotting, "Very well, when she arrives bring her here at once. Rest, old friend, you are weary. We will discuss how to protect her once you have rested." Gandalf nodded and set off for a bedroom to rest his fatigued mind. Once he had left, Saruman went back to the Palantir and once again called forth the spirit of Sauron. "How did you find her," his question was hissed and almost a command.

"Do not be so surprised, Wizard. I can sense power. Now that I have been under her skin and explored her mind, I will know when she sets foot in Middle Earth. Your magic and the magic that old fool possesses cannot keep me from what I want, and Elves," he finished with a horrible cackle that sent shivers down Saruman's body, after which he tried to break the connection, "Do not be so hasty, there are some conditions needed to be met before I can bind myself to our precious Amaliya. She needs to be pure and her link to her family will need to be severed, that includes you and the Grey. If these conditions are not met or if you decide to betray me, Wizard, she will meet the same end as her mother. You do remember or do I need to remind you," the memory of Devika's murder was brought from the depths of Saruman's mind and replayed for him. Her screaming surrounded him and he could almost smell the blood. He let go of the Palantir breaking his connection but the memory did not fade away quickly, it lingered.

Saruman collapsed on the floor and fixed his wide eyes on the circular stone, black and ominous. He heaved a heavy and mournful sigh, to save Amaliya from the same death as her mother; he would sacrifice her to Sauron. He stood after the screaming in his ears faded, he covered the Palantir went to his chair and trying to think of how to complete the Eye's bidding. Now he just needed to get her here and keep her away from the Elves and Gandalf long enough to introduce Sauron's spirit to her mind and temporarily bind them until the Ring is found.

_**Three months later:**_

Amaliya came flitting up the long walkway surrounded by a lush green courtyard well ahead of Gandalf and ran into the open arms of Saruman. It had been years since she saw him last. She took in how he had changed, older but not aged, his hair was longer and eyes wiser but still bright and deep. His strong arms encircled her and held her closely, trying not to think about what he was being ordered to do to this sweet and innocent girl he had known since birth. As he tried to push the task at hand away, a few tears streamed down his face. She heard him sniff and pulled out of his grasp to look at him.

"Was it something I did?"

"No, my child, just overjoyed to see you," he smiled.

"Gandalf did explain my absence on my last visit?"

"Yes, now would be a good time to see what we can do about the attacks. After that you are more than welcome to roam free and see your new beau, as I'm told."

Liya blushed and smiled, "Thank you Saruman."

The White Wizard led her into Isengard and he and Gandalf went to work to try and cloak her mind from whatever had attacked her previously. At least the Grey Wizard was, while still chanting the spells and incantations, skipping words and mispronouncing phrases undetectable to Liya and Gandalf kept the protection from being effective. They took a break to rest, being assured that even if what they had performed failed, her father's method was steadfast. Saruman retreated to his chamber, he slowly approached the Palantir. Hesitating ever so before he contacted the Eye.

"Saruman," the voice inside his head whispered, "She is here, just three months have passed by and she has grown in power. How is this possible?"

"Her father is protecting her."

"This poses a problem, Wizard. Give her a false sense of security; I cannot take hold of her now."

"Her father will never stop protecting her."

"Persuade him; keep me informed on when her walls are down. She is strong willed and will not come easy. You will need to break her first," the voice dissipated and Saruman covered the Palantir again.

Horrified at what he was being forced to do, he paused before rejoining Gandalf and Liya to compose himself. Once he had, he left his chamber, adding himself to the lively conversation.

"Gandalf, this is not an apprentice trip, I'm here to see Legolas and help plan Bilbo's birthday. Why do I need to go to Gondor?"

"To help keep my sanity dear; Denethor has been at my heels to see you again. It's been exhausting giving him excuse after excuse."

"Ah, Gondor, it would be a nice change of pace on your way to see the young Prince. Patience is a lesson never fully learned and Denethor is a master at teaching," Saruman smiled while scribbling something down on some parchment. "Here, Gandalf, if you wouldn't mind giving this to the Steward," he handed him the parchment.

"Of course, come we should be headed on our way. Lots of things to do and not a lot of time to do them," he said putting the parchment in his bag.

Liya sighed and looked at the Wizards, "Fine, let's go. It was good to see you Saruman," she hugged him and he kissed her head, "I love you."

"I love you, Amaliya, now go before Gandalf becomes even more agitated," he smiled as she laughed. When they were out of sight is when he realized 'I love you' felt like a lie coming off his tongue. He was beginning to feel the pull of Sauron, soon his concern for the girl would be nothing more than a distant memory. Despite this he hoped that Denethor would be able to do what was asked of him, Gandalf had told him earlier that Denethor had developed an unhealthy obsession. He thought about what he hurriedly wrote down:

_**Denethor – Word has come from the Eye, deflower the girl, she is needed but cannot be pure.**_

He hoped it would be enough to keep her safe, even if it meant traumatizing and brutalizing her. He augmented his mind to forget writing the words so Sauron would not find out.


	2. One Year Later

**Author's Note -** Thank you to all my reviewers, readers and followers, you guys are super rad! So here's chapters two and three, I was on a roll today. Hope you all enjoy, please read and review, thank you!

* * *

_**One Year Later:**_

Amaliya walked down the path to Hobbiton, enjoying the warm breeze and the life all around her. One of her favorite places, almost calling it home several times, but the call of family was still too strong. A year had passed since she last visited and it is a visit she would like to forget. A chill ran down her spine at what Denethor attempted to do. She was completely indebted to Faramir for saving her. This time, there would be no playing Gandalf's apprentice, he promised her. She would be in The Shire, then visit Isengard and then the rest of her time would be in Mirkwood. A grin spread across her face as she thought of Legolas and the reactions of her brothers. They liked him, although they'd never admit it. A haphazard thought of Haldir passed through her head, and her smiled dropped a bit. It still stung. When she came to Lorien a year ago, it was like all the history they shared was gone. He was the same stalwart and stoic Elf and while he escorted her around the city again, he didn't touch her or talk to her the same. But there were a few stolen looks she caught, it was then he left for patrol without saying goodbye; although, very in love with the Mirkwood Prince, her heart had still been broken.

She didn't realize she was on the edge of the shire until she heard familiar laughter. Her head snapped up and saw Merry and Pippin, delightfully unaware. Her grin reappeared and carefully snuck up on the two. They both screamed, almost like children and Liya laughed as they turned. Pippin grasping his chest through his white linen shirt, "What did we do to deserve that?" Merry shared his shocked look and nodded in agreement, unable to find his voice.

Liya straightened up, hand on her hips and gave her best stern expression, "We'll call it a warning before you steal Gandalf's fireworks," she laughed again. They smiled at her and looked at each other, handsome smiles turning into mischievous grins. Liya looked between the two Hobbits, "Now boys, it was just a harmless frightening, no need to retaliate," she backed up slowly, hands in front of her. She knew what was coming. Pippin flanked her left side and Merry moved to her right, they moved deftly, almost stealthy.

"Liya," Pippin started, "You should know that once you start, we don't stop. Not in our nature." He and Merry looked at each other again and then flung themselves at her tackling her to the ground all three of them laughing hysterically, Liya more so as they started to tickle her. It was a scene for a few moments before a grumpy sounding throat clearing came from behind them.

"Getting into trouble already my dear," Gandalf playfully scolded.

He helped her up and she smiled, "Well there wasn't much for me to do, I got bored waiting for you to show up when you mean to," she said dusting herself off. She cast her eyes at him and the stern expression on his face melted as he hugged her. She then noticed Frodo was with the Wizard, "Frodo," she ran to hug him, "I've missed you," she kissed his head.

He blushed a bit and the other two Hobbits smirked at him, "Missed you too Liya, you're gone longer than he is," he pointed to Gandalf.

"I know, I'm sorry; I have no excuse. However, I might be more here in the future," she said in a singsong voice. She and the Mirkwood Prince were getting very serious, he floated the idea of marriage the last time he visited her. It was an idea that was appealing to her more and more. Gandalf looked at her, questioning her statement, she winked at him, "I'll tell you later. Now I believe that I have merriment to commence in. Will you gentlemen and escort me to the Green Dragon?"

The three lads brightened up at the name of their favorite pub and Merry and Pippin were practically dragging her down the road, Frodo following behind all of them laughing. Gandalf smiled at the sight, he was glad she had forgiven him and was putting the past behind her. He got back into the cart and turned it down the path to Bilbo Baggins' house.

The foursome picked up Sam along the way to the pub. While very friendly with the young goddess, he was still very shy with her when around other people. While she shared many things in common with the other Hobbits, she and Sam were the most alike. He was a gardener by trade and shared a love of all things that grew and all things beautiful. He had a talent for finding the beauty in objects that most people wouldn't look twice at, Sam taught her a lot. Ducking to fit into the door, a raucous welcome was caused when the patrons saw Liya. The Wizard, still masquerading as her uncle, was rather infamous in the Shire and she became part of that infamy. She smiled and waved at the older Hobbit gentlemen and then sat down with her friends.

Frodo got their orders and returned with four mugs of ale and then a teapot and cup for Liya. They huddled together as she spoke, "Is everything ready for the big finale?"

Frodo nodded, "We've got everything you need, just tell us when."

She grinned from ear to ear, "Excellent, thank you lads for helping me with this."

"Anything for you, you're our favorite big person," Pippin said in between sips.

"Flattered," she laughed and caught Sam staring at Rosie Cotton, the very pretty bartender. She looked at him, "You still haven't talked to her?"

He shook off his trance and couldn't look the girl in the eye, "No," he mumbled.

"Sam, my friend, you are the type that every girl, including myself, is looking for. Stable, loving and an incredibly strong heart; believe me you will talk to her by the time I leave." Sam blushed and didn't answer her. Liya laughed a bit, "We'll work on it," she took a sip of her tea. The aroma of the cinnamon and the warmth filled her senses and she relaxed. She listened to the boys talk about what had been going on since her last visit. All the trouble they got into and got others into. She laughed at the complete absurdity of their actions, but loved them all the more for it.

Pippin turned his head to look at Liya, "How's the Prince?"

She smiled at the thought of Legolas, "Perfect," the love sick girl sighed, "Did you boys still need to meet him and approve?"

"Absolutely," Merry confirmed, "Have to make sure he's good enough for you," unwittingly, Merry's words made Liya think of Haldir and with that thought she frowned. "Liya," Merry's voice interrupted, only softer as her expression changed.

Liya looked up to see six sets of worried eyes; she shook off the frown, "Sorry boys, mind was elsewhere. I'll bring him down here soon and you can pass judgment. We should get going, don't want to be late," she stood up.

The boys led her away to the once open field now filled with chairs, tables, tents, a gigantic cake, and all the food and ale one could possibly imagine. Liya's smiled widened at the sight of Hobbits hustling to make everything just right. Bilbo's birthday was certainly the social event of the year. The descending evening's cool breeze swept up her hair and the smell of the Shire, the grass, the lakes and the crops met her. Contentment washed over the girl and she knew it was time to call this place home.


	3. The Birthday Celebration

The festivities started even without the guest of honor present, Liya knew that Bilbo and Gandalf were probably smoking somewhere watching everything. The music was lively and she danced with all her boys even if she had to drag Sam onto the dance floor. She'd bring him out of his shell yet. It was a couple of hours of alternating eating and dancing and drinking before she caught sight of Mr. Baggins. It was Gandalf's hat she saw first, it added two feet to his already tall stature. She ran to the Hobbit and embraced him; he was family. He knew her father and brothers. Bilbo held onto the girl tightly, he tended to worry about her.

"Gandalf, you neglected to tell me that this gorgeous girl was attending my birthday," his stern expression melted as he turned to Liya again and held her chin, "Thank you for coming, dear, you have been sorely missed." Liya blushed at his kind words and hugged him.

Gandalf laughed, "She's your present, old friend," he added with a wink.

Liya stood and turned to the crowd, "My dear Shire folk, our guest of honor has arrived!"

Bilbo walked into the crowd greeting him and cheering that he was finally here. Gandalf put his arm around Liya and walked her into the center of the commotion. "Everything ready for you," he asked.

She giggled, "Yes, those boys are very efficient when they need to be. Do you think he'll like it?"

"If it's from you Liya, he will love it, now go have fun," he waved her on. The Wizard watched the girl laugh and carry on and smiled. He was glad she was happy and had found her sanctuary. He joined the party setting off fireworks for the children and he danced a few dances. Liya had been pushed around the dance floor by nearly all the eligible bachelors. It was when she was dancing with Gandalf that a huge explosion came from a tent and then a firework in the shape of a dragon came swooping over the crowd and then burst into a spectacular display with every color imaginable. Applause came shortly after from the awed crowd and laughter from Liya as she saw Gandalf scolding Merry and Pippin. The inevitable 'Speech' was chanted and Bilbo was pushed toward the platform as he addressed everyone. Liya took a seat next to Frodo and waited for what Bilbo would say.

He waves his hands to calm the crowd and then greets everyone in attendance with a boisterous and somewhat slurred voice, "My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles and Proodfoots," there were cheers after each surname was pronounced.

"Proudfeet," someone in the crowd corrected and Bilbo waved him off and continued.

"Today is my 111th birthday," he stumbled over his age, but there were cheers and many 'Happy birthdays' from the crowd. He continued, "Alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits," another round of cheers, "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve," a single laugh broke through the stunned crowd as everyone turned to look at Liya.

She laughed again, "What? It was funny," she was met with confused looks and saw Gandalf smile a bit, "My apologies please continue Mr. Baggins."

He nodded and reached into his vest pocket, "I, uh, I have things to do," he stumbled over his words and fidgeted with something behind his back, "I've put this off for far too long," he whispered. The crowd couldn't hear him, but Liya could and she was on the edge of her seat. Frodo looked at her and she shook her head. Bilbo's voice got louder, "I regret to announce, this is the end. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell," he got quiet again and looked right at his nephew, "Goodbye," he whispered and then disappeared.

Liya stood up and turned to look at Gandalf, but he was gone. Wherever Bilbo was, the Wizard was. She turned back to Frodo, who shared her expression. The girl out a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure he's fine. Come on, let's grab the boys and help clean up, yeah?"

Frodo nodded and they found Merry and Pippin still washing the mountain of dishes, the pair giggled as they walked past them. They glared at Liya playfully, she just laughed harder. The four of them helped clean up as best they could before they were shooed away.

"Are you coming to the pub," Pippin asked.

She shook her head, "As much as I would love to, I have to make my way, without an escort, to Isengard to visit Saruman. He has something important to show me," she hugged and kissed them all and walked the path to Bilbo's house where she saw the lights on. Knowing he was fine, she continued on to Isengard, a day and a half away, she'd take care where she slept. Gandalf was too preoccupied with Bilbo and she could take care of herself. More than anything she wanted to leave for Mirkwood, it had been a few months since she saw the Elf and she missed the comfort he gave. She told herself soon enough, right now, there was business to settle. She continued down the road, humming to herself. Enjoying the cool night, glad she wore a warm dress. It was a moment later she saw a flash of a giant eye wreathed in flame and a growl echoed in her mind. She became dizzy as the vision passed and grabbed a tree to help steady her. "What the bloody hell was that," she asked out loud. It was menacing and evil, it almost reminded her of what attacked her more than a year ago. She took a deep breath and centered herself as her father told her. She meditated for a while and then decided on rest. She was sure that it was just a flash, the feeling of worms under her skin had not appeared and the voice had not spoken to her. She found a big tree hidden from the path, leaned into it and fell asleep.


	4. Cruel Fate

**Author's Note -** Thanks to my readers and reviewers, you guy's inspire me and give me the fuel to write more. Enjoy this next chapter, if things go well this week, I'll have another chapter up by the end of the week. Please read and review, thank you!

* * *

The soft sunlight rising fell on the girl's face waking her. She roused and stretched her arms and legs, feeling refreshed and ready to continue to Isengard. She smoothed her long hair while she walked down the deserted path it was mid afternoon when she was the black tower on the horizon. Liya quickened her pace and arrived just before sunset. Saruman was waiting for her and she ran to hug him.

"Amaliya, my beautiful girl," the Wizard said wrapping his arms around her tightly, "Let me look at you," he pushed her out at arms length and studied her. She was becoming such a lovely young woman; she mirrored Devika in almost everyway. Saruman smiled, "You look just like your mother."

Liya smiled and welled up a bit, "Thank you," and she hugged him tightly.

He escorted her into the enormous tower, "I know that this is a delicate subject my dear, but Gandalf would not explain what happened in Gondor. What did Denethor attempt to do," he asked the question hesitantly.

She took a deep breath and look at the White Wizard, "He attacked me," she shivered remembering his cold touch and the dead look in his eyes. Liya remembered everything in stunning detail as she recalled her account to Saruman.

Furious at the way the Steward was treating his youngest son, who from what Liya could tell was a gentle soul only trying, desperately, to gain his father's approval. She paced trying to calm down, almost forbidding Faramir to speak with her, ridiculous. She stopped pacing and took a few deep breaths to calm down. After regaining most of her composure, she got ready for bed. Undoing the elaborate braids in her hair and brushing it out and pulling on slip and robe. She was about to douse the candles and climb into bed when a knock at the door interrupted her. It was late, and Gandalf told her he would be in the library researching something, still trying to find the source that attacked her during their last visit. She cautiously called, "Yes?"

"Amaliya, may I have a word with you," Denethor called from the other side of her door.

She sighed silently, "This is not the time old Man," she thought, fuming at the sound of his voice. She calmed herself, not wanting to tarnish Gandalf's favor, "It is late my Lord, could this possibly wait until the morning," she used her sweetest voice possible.

"I am afraid not my dear," she could hear his grin though the door. She relented and opened the door for him. He looked different than he did just at dinner. His eyes were glazed over and his face was twisted into a disgusting expression of pleasure. He made his way into her room and closed the heavy door and locking it, "We do not want to be disturbed my precious one," he licked his lips and advanced on her, pushing her backward to the bed. Terror overtook her frustration with him; she had seen this look before. It was the same look in the eyes of the men right before those they killed her mother. Her limbs wouldn't cooperate and she became petrified. Once the Steward had her delicate frame trapped against the bed he gripped her arms, his hands were freezing and the cold sent goose bumps traveling all over her body. Denethor placed his hungry mouth on hers, tasting her lips, those sweet and supple objects he had been craving all day.

She kept her mouth tightly closed and once he stopped crushing her mouth with his she pleaded, "Please my Lord, stop, you do not want to do this," tears rolling down her eyes, a result of being scared and his gripped tightened on her arms, his nails were digging into her flesh through the light silk of her robe.

He chuckled low and threateningly, "That is where you are wrong, Amaliya," the way he pronounced her name in her ear chilled her to the bone. His hot breath made its way over the left side of her face. He threw her robe to the ground, "Think of how powerful we could be together," he told her.

She focused enough to call to Gandalf, "GANDALF," was all she could manage, but she used all the force she could to scream at him. Denethor opened his robed and pushed his surprisingly muscular body against hers, he was wearing nothing but linen undergarments. He pawed at her, pushing the thin straps of her slip off her shoulders and nuzzled his face into where her neck met her shoulders, inhaling her skin. Just when he was about to start his assault on her body, there was another knock on the door.

Denethor pulled her closer, "Be calm and tell whoever it is to leave," there was no spoken threat, the tone of his voice was enough.

She pushed back the shaking in her voice as she cleared her throat, "Yes," it sounded normal and calm.

"Liya," Faramir's calm and steady voice came from the other side of the door, "May I come in please?"

The Steward gave a low growl at the sound of his son's voice, "Get rid of him quickly," he whispered harshly in her ear. She froze again; Denethor's face had twisted even more, to a harsh and cruel look. She just stared at the Man holding onto her so tightly she was beginning to lose feeling in her arms. Liya opened her mouth to speak but no sound emerged, the Steward shook her, "Answer him," he ordered. The girl opened her mouth to speak again but then went limp in the Steward's arms. He put her motionless body on her bed, ignoring that Faramir was outside the door and climbed on top of her.

"AMALIYA," Gandalf called pounding on the door. He looked at Faramir, "Is she in there," he frantically asked.

He nodded, "I believe my father is in there," he told Gandalf and the Wizard's face wore an expression of horror and rage.

"Stand back," he ordered Faramir. He put his staff to the door and mumbled the quick spell and the door was forced inward. The Wizard flew into the room, knocking Denethor off Liya before he had a chance to do any further damage. "Take her out of here," he ordered the Steward's youngest son. Faramir picked up the girl with no hesitation, covering her in a blanket and taking her to safety. Gandalf glowered at the Man, whose face was still twisted in pleasure, and pointed his staff at him, "How dare you try and defile that girl," he growled, "You ever touch her again, there will be nothing to stop me from killing you," he hit Denethor with his staff and knocked him out. The Wizard ordered the guards watching to carry Denethor to his chamber and keep him there, as he quickly went to Faramir's room. Liya was still unconscious, with Faramir at her side gently trying to rouse her. Gandalf went to the young man and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you, Faramir," he said quietly. The Wizard knelt down and took the girl's hands in his and whispered into her ear. She bolted upright, panting heavily; turning to Gandalf she started sobbing. He embraced her, "It's all right my dear, nothing happened and nothing like this will ever happen again. You will never set foot here again," he promised her. Once she calmed down enough to not spook her horse, they left Minas Tirith for Mirkwood.

Saruman stopped her, "Amaliya, are you all right," he asked as he noticed the fresh tears in her eyes.

She nodded and took a deep breath, "Fine, as long as I never have to see that Man again."

The White Wizard looked at her; if Denethor succeeded she could not be used as Sauron's vessel. He had to ask this question delicately, "Forgive me, my child, but…" he trailed off.

"From what Gandalf said, nothing happened," Liya informed him, a bit embarrassed.

"Fortunate," Saruman said, "Come child, there is something I need to show you." Liya nodded and followed him down the hall and up to his private chamber. A place she had never gone before. The girl curiously eyed the White Wizard as he opened the door. In the center of the dark room was a pedestal with something round covered on its surface; Saruman led her to the middle of the room. "Amaliya, do you know what a Palantir is?"

"Yes, a Seeing Stone. Gandalf said they were all lost, he told me they were dangerous."

He nodded, "In the wrong hands, however," he revealed the stone. Perfectly round, black with light swirling inside the stone, it was beautiful, "In the proper hands can be used as a conduit. I need you for such a purpose," Saruman said, his voice changed, it wasn't the deep and calm tone she was used to, there was malice injected into his words. Amaliya's eyes widened, she knew what he wanted her for.


	5. Deliver Her

**Author's Note -** Thank you to all who reviewed, followed or gave my story a favorite nod; you're the fuel to the fire. :-) Sorry this chapter took a bit, long story short, but things have calmed down a bit so I should be updating sooner. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter, please read and review!

* * *

Everything hit her like a wave crashing on the shore. The attacks that happened in Gondor and Lorien, it was Sauron. His body was dead, but his spirit still alive, growing in power day by day. She stared at Saruman striving to see past the madness, she tired to move but stumbled to the ground. The Wizard advanced on her, his staff pointed at the ready. Absolute terror took over her body and running was the only option. She pushed herself towards the door, never taking her eyes off him. Saruman advanced on her slowly, an evil grin spread across his face. Liya opened her mouth to scream but he knocked her out. The door opened slowly, an Orc lumbered in, picked her up and carried her to a small cell.

Liya woke up some time later, not knowing how long she had been out. The moonlight poured through the small and high window onto the floor. She stared at the stars helplessly, she tried to teleport out, but Saruman was not an imbecile, he had bound her powers. Only another Wizard could undo the spell. She slid down the eastern wall, into the inky darkness and wept. It was only a matter of time before he came for her and she was too weak to fight. A powerless immortal against a White Wizard with the aid of Sauron, Liya did not stand a chance. The faces of her Hobbit and Elven friends crossed her mind's eye, what would Sauron do to them in her skin? Surely none would survive. Then door unlocked breaking into her thoughts. Liya's gaze fixed on the door an Orc opened it he snarled at her.

"Such a pretty thing," his voice was scratchy and deep, an expression found its way across his lips, but the girl couldn't tell if it what it was. The Orc's face was disfigured along with the rest of him, lumpy masses covered his whole body, and his skin was a yellowish-orange and one of his hands was not fully formed. He crept closer to Liya, "Come, you are wanted," he grabbed her with his good hand and dragged her out of the cell. She pulled away and fell to the floor. The Orc pulled her up again and pushed her forward, "None of that, walk," he ordered her. He brought her back to Saruman's chamber, Palantir exposed and the same wicked grin on the Wizard's face.

"Amaliya," his voice made her shiver, "Have you had time to consider my request?"

Shock moved through the goddess's body, request? How could he think forcing her to be Sauron's new physical being a request. Liya glared at the Wizard, refusing to answer; she may not have control of her powers, but she still wasn't going down without a fight. The Orc pushed her to the ground. "You will answer him," he growled at her.

"Leave us," Saruman ordered and the Orc left after some hesitation. The Wizard offered his hand to Liya but she pushed it away. "Do you not understand dear one, this is for the benefit of Middle Earth. With Sauron resurrected through you, this world can be cleansed of the filth that it holds."

"The only filth I see is you Saruman. How can you, a White Wizard, think that Sauron is the key to saving Middle Earth? He is wholly evil and holds nothing sacred. What makes you so sure that when you have fulfilled your usefulness that he won't discard you?"

"Child, you know nothing of the power you hold, I can help Sauron control it. I see that you are still resistant. Perhaps more time is needed for you to fully understand the privilege you are being granted." He moved from her and opened the door, "Take her to her cell, do what you must to break her, however she needs to remain pure. Am I making myself clear?"

The Orc nodded and then dragged Liya to the door. The girl mustered up as much courage as she could, "Saruman," she cried.

"Stop," he told the Orc and addressed the girl, "Yes dear one?"

Liya looked at the ancient Wizard through the tears in her eyes, "I would like to learn more about being Sauron's vessel," her words were carefully chosen. She knew that if her body was tortured she'd be used as soon as she begged for release. It wouldn't matter if there was still will to fight.

"Leave us," he ordered the creature and it limped away. Saruman held out a hand to her, "There is much to learn." Liya took his hand as he helped her up and followed him into his chamber. She felt as if the Palantir was calling to her. Saruman smiled at her, "Do you hear him Amaliya? Your new master?"

"Sauron is the one that came to me almost a year ago," she asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes, he chose you because he felt your power, strength and potential. You are much more powerful than you realize my dear."

Liya looked at Saruman, "Once his spirit is bound to my body, will I survive?"

This stopped the Wizard in his tracks, all the plotting and planning for the girl's ascension, he had forgotten that she would cease to be, only a shell for Sauron. He looked at her, "No," was all he could say. The dormant emotions that dwelled inside him rose up and tears stung his eyes, "I am sorry my dear. However think of what your passing can lead to."

"Yes, Saruman," Liya hung her head; she couldn't see a way to escape. "How will he be tethered to me?"

"The One Ring, once it is found, I will use its magic to combine your body and his life force. Only then can the Dark Lord be reborn," he sat in his chair and she knelt at his feet. There was time, no one knew where the Ring was; at least she didn't believe so. Liya had to stall until help arrived, Gandalf was supposed to speak with Saruman soon. Hope coursed through her, as long as she had hope; there was a way to escape.

Saruman prepped Liya over the next few weeks, explaining the rituals, making her study about Sauron, preparing her mind for the initial introduction of Sauron's spirit. He would temporarily join them together until the permanent spell could be performed. It was the day that he planned this that Gandalf arrived. The White Wizard was counting on Gandalf's help, the process would be difficult and take much out of him. He would need Gandalf to instruct Sauron how to control Liya and her powers.

Saruman invited Gandalf up to his study where they were met by Liya. The Grey Wizard could tell just by looking at the girl something was amiss. He tried to reach her telepathically, but couldn't. He gave her a confused look and she shook her head slightly, casting her gaze at Saruman. Gandalf nodded discreetly, moving closer to hug her, "It is good to see you Amaliya."

"You as well Gandalf," she said, almost solemnly. She left the Grey's embrace and returned with wine for the Wizards. Then the girl sat in the corner, being silent, playing with the hem on her dress as they continued their conversation from outside.

"The time you speak of is does not exist, Sauron has regained much of his former strength," he shot a look toward Liya, "He cannot yet take physical form, but his spirit has lost none of its potency. Concealed within his fortress, the Lord of Mordor sees all – his gaze pierces cloud, shadow, earth and flesh," he threw another look at Amaliya. Gandalf knew what he was planning, to use Liya's body to give Sauron a physical form. He kept his repulsion inward for the moment. The White Wizard turned his gaze back to Gandalf, "You know of what I speak, Gandalf – a great Eye…lidless…wreathed in flame."

"The Eye of Sauron," Gandalf confirmed and he looked at Liya, trembling hands fidgeting with her hemline. Her beautiful face twisted with doubt and fear. He had only seen her this terrified once before, and if he had any say in the matter it would be the last time.

Saruman nodded, "He is gathering all evil to him. Very soon he will summon an army great enough to launch an assault upon Middle Earth."

"You know this? How," Gandalf questioned and turned his eyes to his apprentice, who met his gaze with a frightened stare.

"I have seen it," Saruman's voice was dark and cryptic. He stood and beckoned Liya and Gandalf to follow him into his chamber. Upon seeing the pedestal Gandalf knew how Saruman and Sauron have been communicating and how he planned to use Amaliya. He would infect her with Sauron's spirit until a permanent binding ritual can be performed. Saruman must have frozen Liya's powers, otherwise she would have run.

Gandalf tried to buy time as he worked to release her gifts, "A Palantir is a dangerous tool, Saruman," he warned.

"Why? Why should we fear to use it," the confidence in his voice was chilling. The White Wizard revealed the stone, in awe of its splendor.

The Grey Wizard took the cloth from him, "They are not all accounted for, the lost Seeing Stones. We do not know who else may be watching," he warned and covered the stone. The Eye of Sauron flashed in his mind as he touched the Palantir and Liya shared the vision and touched her head. Gandalf had removed Saruman's the spell. He thought to his apprentice, "When I tell you, teleport to Rivendell, Elrond will cloak you and keep you safe. I will join you when I can."

"Yes, Gandalf," she answered him.

"The hour is later than you think. Sauron's forces are already moving. The Nine have left Minas Morgul," Saruman informed them.

Alarm took over, "The Nine!"

Saruman nodded, "They crossed the River Isen on Midsummer's Eve, disguised as riders in black."

Liya's eyes widened, "No," she whispered. She turned her eyes to Gandalf and his alarmed expression turned to fear. The pieces fell into place, the Ring, Bilbo had it.

"They've reached the Shire?"

Cruelty took over the White Wizard's voice, "They will find the Ring…and kill the one who carries it." His chilling sentence echoed throughout the room.

"Frodo," Gandalf spat out in a harsh whisper, he looked to Liya, "Go! Now!"

Liya hesitated for only a split second, and then teleported to Rivendell. Running through Imladris to find Elrond before Saruman could find a way to bring her back.


	6. Sanctuary

**Author's note - **Thanks to all my wonderful readers, reviewers, and alerters, you all fill my day with wonderfulness. So it took a minute, got kinda stuck for a bit, but I got it done. I hope you all enjoy. Please read and reviews, your reviews help me get thru my road blocks, thanks!

* * *

Elves stared at the blur of black hair and silver fabric, she ran so fast that she didn't look where she was going and hit Elrond in the chest, nearly knocking him down. The Elf held her steady, seeing the look of fear on her face, "What happened child? Where is Gandalf?"

She panted, "Saruman…is…working…with…Sauron," was all she had to say. Elrond took her into his library and cloaked her presence as best he could without the aid of a Wizard. It would hold until Gandalf came. Elrond took Amaliya to a spare room and put her to sleep; she could recount her story after she rested.

The spell worked well, Liya was put in a state of dreamless rest. Nothing disturbed her and she woke up when she was refreshed. She stretched; thankful Elrond's cloaking spell was working. The girl went to the vanity, smoothing her hair and tying at the base of her neck. Venturing out of the room, not knowing how long she had slept, but had a good idea when a breeze chilled her. The late summer had turned to fall. The leaves had changed color and the wind had shifted. The young immortal went to the balcony overlooking the valley and the floors below and she spotted Merry and Pippin. Liya rushed down to meet them almost knocking them to the ground with her embrace. Tears streamed down her face, hysterically crying and speaking in unintelligible sobs.

The two Hobbits looked at each other, not knowing what to think as their gaze drifted back to Liya. Pippin spoke first, "Uh, Liya?"

She let them both go and sat back on her feet, wiping the tears from her eyes. Her joy at seeing the boys overtook her sense that they didn't know what had happened to her. "Sorry boys," she let out a breath, "Is Gandalf with you?"

The Hobbits looked at each other again, "We thought he'd be with you," they said in unison.

A shocked expression took over her face as she stood up, "Let me find out what's going on," she turned to find Elrond and ran into Aragorn, whom she met on her last visit. The Ranger held her steady, "My apologies, A…" she looked at his narrowed eyes, "Strider," Liya almost rolled her eyes.

"No apology needed, Liya, when did you arrive," he gave a crooked smile at her compliance.

"I'm not sure, I've been asleep for sometime. Has Gandalf contacted you?"

He shook his head, "I had hoped he'd be with you. Come, I will fill you in on what's happened." Strider escorted her towards Elrond's library, "I encountered the Hobbits in Bree, and Gandalf asked me to go in case he couldn't find his way there. Frodo has the One Ring," his revelation caused fright to fill the girl's eyes. The Nazgul, they were after Frodo. "I hid them from the Nine," he continued his voice still smooth and almost reverent, "Then we made the journey to Rivendell," his head dropped a bit, "but not without casualties." Liya dropped to her knees and sobbed, she looked at the Ranger pleading with him to tell her that her friends, innocent to the evils of the world were still all alive. Aragorn picked her up from the ground, "He will survive, Frodo was stabbed during our journey, and he is healing and resting as we speak. Sam has not left his side."

The goddess heaved an enormous sigh of relief, "Thank you Strider," she told him. Liya evened out her breathing, thankful her friends were at least alive. Frodo had the Ring and was being chased the Nazgul. The stories she had heard from Gandalf and Saruman had more than frightened her. She resigned to the fact that for the time being they were safe. Her thoughts were interrupted by an Eagle screech. She and Aragorn turned their gaze towards the sky watching Gandalf on the back of a giant Eagle landing in the courtyard. Liya engaged in her second sprint to the courtyard and embraced the Wizard. Since he hadn't been the Hobbits she thought the worst, she gave thanks to all listening that Gandalf was still alive.

The Grey Wizard held her securely in his arms as she wept, "I'm fine Amaliya," he lifted her face from his robe, "It's you and Frodo that are the main concerns now. Come, let us find Elrond," he moved to pull her along, but he stopped him, "What's wrong dear?"

"Frodo was stabbed by a Nazgul," she said solemnly.

The Wizard's mouth dropped as Aragorn approached, "Take me to him," he ordered. Amaliya frozen where she stood, "Amaliya," Gandalf cried and her feet found motion again. She followed them to Frodo's room. Sam was sitting by his bedside keeping watch over his friend. His head turned when the door flew open.

"Mister Gandalf, sir, I kept watch on him best I could," Sam started to explain what happened when he saw the Wizard's stern face. Seeing Sam so upset and flustered made Gandalf's anger dissipate.

"You did well Samwise. We'll take care of Frodo now, Amaliya can tend to Sam please," he asked kindly.

"Yes Gandalf, come on Sam," she ushered him out of the room to the courtyard with a pacing Merry and Pippin. Both of their faces snapped up to see Liya and Sam, "He'll be fine boys, come on, let's get into trouble," she smiled as she wiped her tears away.

The Hobbits led her to the kitchen where they raided the pantry. Liya made tea for herself and Sam, before sitting next to him and holding his hand. The Hobbit's breathing became easier at her touch and he looked at her, brown eyes wrought with worry.

"He'll be alright Miss Liya?"

Liya found the strength to give him a reassuring smile, "Of course, drink your tea," she said pouring the hot water onto the leaves. She had just brought the cup to her lips when Elrond entered, stern expression enveloping his face at the disarray the young Hobbits had caused. Liya turned to face the Elf and nodded, "Sam, he's awake." The Hobbit jumped off the chair at her words and moved faster than she had ever seen him move followed by a blurred Merry and Pippin.

"You are faring well," Elrond asked.

"As well as I can my Lord," she finishing her tea.

"Come, there is much to discuss," he said placing a protective arm around the girl's shoulder as he escorted her to Frodo's room.

The girl and the Elf entered in the midst of a celebration, all four Hobbits laughing and hugging, relieved and overjoyed that Frodo was awake and on the mend. Frodo glanced at Liya and she smiled easily at him and he returned it. Whether they realized it or not their fates were now intertwined, tied together by the Ring. Gandalf stood giving a nod to Liya and then Elrond led them into his study. The room was quiet with thousands of books in every language. The air in the room was cold, settling on Liya's skin and she shivered.

"Amaliya," Gandalf questioned.

She shook her head, "Fine, just cold," informing him as she sat down. Elrond and Gandalf placed white candles around her feet, lighting them and reciting the incantation from Galadriel, it would keep her presence cloaked as long as she didn't use her gifts. While hesitant to give up the powers that could save her life, the resistance did not last long as a memory of Saruman's twisted plan made its way into her mind; once they had finished she was dismissed to get properly settled.

"My dear," Elrond called as she reached the door.

"Yes my Lord," she replied, turning to face the Elf and Wizard.

"When you came to inform me of what happened, I sent word out to allies, calling a counsel to discuss our options and plan of action. If you would, Amaliya, please greet our visitors."

The girl looked between Elrond and the Wizard. Gandalf was barely concealing a smile. Amaliya's curiosity piqued, "Yes, my Lord; Gandalf, you need to get better at hiding surprises," she said knowingly. The Grey Wizard winked at her before she turned to leave. Walking under the sun to her room to refresh her appearance for the new arrivals, she paused along the way to admire the stunning nature of Imladris. She had run so fast through the city she had not taken the time to really see it.

Carved out a mountain surrounded by beautiful trees, foreign to her eyes, the detail was excruciatingly extravagant. Pink, white and gray marble lay out in front of her in pillars, walls and floors. The stone work on the statues reminded her of Lorien. The sun shined down making the city shine and reflect it in a rainbow of color; truly beautiful. The beauty of this new city put her mind a bit at ease, still so unsure what would happen next and where she would go. The horn announcing an arrival blew and pushed her back to the task at hand. Always wandering longer than anticipated, she ran her delicate fingers through her hair as she went to the courtyard by the front gate meeting a few of Elrond's attendants.

"Mae Govannen," she greeted them and then bowed in return. The newcomers walked into the courtyard; there was a lone Man, three dwarves and three Elves. Liya turned and caught sight of Legolas staring at her, barely able to stand still. Her lavender eyes grew wide at the sight of the Prince and almost ran to him. She took a deep breath, keeping her gaze on him, calming herself enough to greet the arrivals, "Welcome friends of Elrond to Rivendell. My name is Amaliya and I have been asked to make you comfortable until the counsel can be convened. If you would please follow the attendants they will show you to your rooms."

The attendants took the Dwarves and Man, all of them staring at Liya as they walked by, to get them settled. Legolas told his companions to go without him. Once they were alone he ran to her, cradling her in his arms kissing her. His lips were like sweet as honey, soft as silk and hungry for hers. He moved his mouth with hers, nearly taking her breath. Crushing her to his body and she could feel the solidness of his chest and the strength of his arms. Liya threw her arms around his neck, drinking the young Elf in. The two lovers locked in a sweet embrace, both hoping it would last forever. Legolas put her down, lips still to hers and then slowly lessening the pressure against her mouth. Once separated the Elf smiled at Liya, "Ami," his voice as he spoke the name he gave her sent the most pleasant chill through her tiny frame.


	7. So Many Questions

**Author's note -** FINALLY! Ah, so, so sorry that it took me for-ev-er to get these chapters up. I'm almost done with the stories that took me away from this for over a month now so I should be posting regularly. Please accept my sincerest apologies and my eternal thanks for continuing to read.

**LadyMoonScar -** Thank you for offering to be my Beta! I appreciate it so, so much! You are amazing! And thank you for your reviews, they make me smile!

**Nienna-Elven-Warrior, HoneyGee08, and Fullmoon134 -** Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and for following my epic piece and being so patient with me.

So chapters 7 - It's a lighthearted chapter before we get to the Council of Elrond, please enjoy read and review.

* * *

The young goddess sighed happily, "I have waited a lifetime to hear that," resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Kissing the top of her head lightly, inhaling her scent, "As I have waited a lifetime to say I love you."

Lavender eyes locked with his ice blue irises, "I'm so happy you're here," Liya choked out.

"What has happened Ami?"

"It's a long story. I believe it's better if Gandalf and Elrond fill you in. I just want to enjoy you for the moment."

"As you wish," he smiled picking her up taking the girl to her room.

Being in the Elf's presence, smelling the earth on him, his strong limbs under her put her at ease. This is what she had longed for what felt like forever. Somehow being cradled in Legolas' arms the atrocities that Saruman would have committed were a distant memory. The couple just enjoyed being in the other's presence, no deep questions. Amaliya assured Legolas that all would be explained. Keeping him at bay with sweet kisses; she knew that if she told him what had really taken place the impetuous young prince would go off on a half-cocked attempt at revenge. Saruman would pay one way or another, if he lived through it her father would make sure he suffered and if he died that would be punishment enough. The Elf was about to leave her to take some rest when she grabbed his hand, "Stay with me," she pleaded softly.

Legolas smiled, "Of course, Ami. Call me when you are ready," he closed the door.

Quickly changing out of her dress and into her nightgown, she opened the door, "Thank you," she started.

Placing a soft hand to her lips, "No thanks are needed. I will always be here for you," scooping her up again bringing her lips to his nearly taking Amaliya's breath away as he laid her down on the plush bed. Pulling off the blankets, lips never parting and pulling her into him. Liya felt his muscles through his tunic and the smell of Mirkwood enchanted her even more. The girl's eye fluttering, such an effect this Elf had on her like nothing she had ever felt before. Immersing her senses in the Prince as he slowly pulled away.

Noses and foreheads touched, lips dangerously close, "Why stop now," she whispered, wondering where the forwardness came from.

"Ami," he said softly, "Sleep, I will be here when you awaken. I love you," he said as Liya drifted off to sleep. The Elf studied her face while running his fingers through her soft hair. So fair and fragile yet there was strength even he couldn't fathom. To have withstood such cruelty and to suffer at the hands of those that were like family made her tough, even if Liya didn't know it, those around her could see it radiating from within her.

Liya slept through the night without nightmares or the aid of spells. Waking up to see Legolas made her smile, something she thought was lost. Touching his face, his eyes open, she was still getting used to seeing the Elf sleep with his eyes open. Amaliya could tell she was sleeping as his facial expressions didn't change. Those pale blue eyes, ones that saw who she really was that loved and cared for her. Falling in love with the Prince was easy but not without consequences. Haldir's strong face passed over her memory, shutting her eyes tightly fighting the tears not wanting to have the unanswered questions roam freely in her mind. She knew they would never be answered, the March warden couldn't be around her. It was the most devastating feeling Liya had ever experienced. The Prince stirred pulling the goddess closer, "Good morning love," she told him.

"Is there something wrong?"

Liya shook her head, "I need to see Lord Elrond," avoiding the question. Legolas quickly kissed her rolling out of bed and onto his nimble feet. "Do not go too far, there are some gentlemen that would like to speak with you later."

The young Prince laughed, "Very well, I shall be waiting in the courtyard for you Ami," stealing another kiss from her lips before leaving.

Amaliya smiled willing herself out of bed to freshen up and then set out to find Elrond. Pulling thin strands of hair above her ears and holding them in place with the elaborate barrette Galadriel had given her on her last visit. It was exquisitely beautiful, polished pearl with a silver vein running through making the shape of a five pointed flower only found in Middle Earth, the Simblemyne. Dressed somewhat formally for the council, Liya made her way in the floor length, figure hugging burgundy gown. The girl found Elrond and the Wizard deep in discussion in the Elf's library.

Knocking on the door frame to get their attention, she said, "You wished to see me My Lord." Gandalf embraced her tightly before escorting her to a chair.

"How are you faring?"

"Better now that the company has improved," she smiled, blushing slightly.

Elrond gave a slight disapproving fatherly eye to the girl, "However the company has changed, you still have a task to complete. You and Frodo are needed at the council as your fates are tied to the Ring. Although, the Hobbit's companions should not aware of what is happening. If you could please keep them occupied and out of the way until we have come to a decision."

"Yes My Lord," she rose in a fluid motion, "Gandalf, I will see you shortly?"

"Yes Liya, the sooner the better," he hugged her again, "Now go he is as anxious to see you as you are him."

Amaliya smiled at the old man, "Thank you," she kissed his cheek taking off to find Legolas.

"She cannot stay here after the council," Gandalf said, "He will find her."

"I have made arrangements to have her escorted to Lorien," Elrond comforted his old friend.

Liya found her way to the courtyard quickly but not before she felt someone watching her. Stopping her quick pace she turned seeing no one. As tempting as her telepathy would be in this situation she had been warned not to use any of her gifts until the Ring or Saruman was dealt with. Hastening when she saw the white blonde hair of her Elf. Picking her up spinning her, "Where are these gentlemen you wish me to meet, Ami?"

"Here," Pippin called from around the left side of the column with Merry coming from the right. Sam and Frodo quickly coming into view as well. Liya almost couldn't hold her composure. The now so stern faces of her happy go lucky Hobbit friends was too amusing. "We'll be asking the questions around here Elf," Pippin said straight faced the tone of his voice bordering on harsh.

"Yeah," Merry added, "Now sit down, the young lady's honor is in question," he bowed to Liya. The girl had to cover her mouth to stop the laughter from escaping but her eyes brightened, she was enjoying this way too much. Legolas shot her a look making her turn away.

"Amaliya," he started, a huge grin covering his face, "These gentlemen and I have matters to discuss, please refrain from interrupting."

"Of course, Legolas, I lost my head for a moment," she took a seat next to the Elf. "Please accept my apologies."

The Hobbit nodded turning their attention back to Legolas who had taken the girl's hand. Frodo gave a playful glare, "There will be none of that. Not until you have been approved. Gentlemen, if you would care to start the line of questioning," he gave way to Merry and Pippin. Sam stood behind the other three, a huge smile on his face but still a bit shy, he would eventually play along.

"Thank you Frodo," Pippin started, "Now, Legolas what are your intentions for the lovely Miss Amaliya," he kissed her hand making her cheeks bright red.

The Prince sat deep in thought throwing his eyes between the goddess and the Hobbit, "My dear Hobbit," his voice light but serious, "I intend to love her as long as she will let me," he took her hand and kissed it. The intensity of his blue eyes made her look away as she bit her lip.

"You do know if you hurt her you'll have to answer to us," Sam said from the back. Liya's head snapped up smiling at him. He gave a stern nod.

"My hope is that I never hurt her, whether the action is intended or not. You have my word my small friend, her integrity, purity and fragility will be impeccably kept," the conviction in his tone made Liya hold her breath. Instantly falling for the young Prince more than she thought she could, her whole heart was his. Liya stared at him, mouth slightly agape. Legolas smiled placing a hand under her chin, "Ami," he started, "Please do not ever doubt the way I feel about you," he kissed her lightly.

"I love you," she whispered into his lips.

Merry cleared his throat, "Amaliya," the sandy blonde Hobbit using her full name, which he never did even when they were first introduced, sounded so forced it made her laugh.

"Yes, Meriadoc?"

"We are not finished with him yet."

Liya smiled, then spotted Gandalf, "I'm afraid we are boys. Listen I have to borrow Frodo and the Prince for a while. Elrond gave me special instructions to let you roam free. You know where the kitchen is?" Her question was met with annoyed glances, "Sorry boys, raid the kitchen. We'll be back soon I promise. Come on Frodo," holding out a hand for him. He took it, his palm was damp and shaky, Liya gave his a firm squeeze, "It'll be over soon."

The three of them join Gandalf as they walk towards Elrond's private balcony where the council is to be held. Merry and Pippin make their way to the main pantry but Sam's curiosity and concern for Frodo get the better of him and he follows the group at a distance. Merry and Pippin deep in conversation about food turn to ask an opinion of Sam. They saw him following Frodo, the boys looked at each other, nodded and started their own pursuit after Sam.


	8. The Will Of The Council

**Author's Note -** I should have two more chapters written for my Beta to read hopefully today and have them posted soon.

**Legal stuff -** I do not in any way own and of the LOTR franchise, I just enjoy it immensely. Most of the dialogue is from the extended edition of the movie, but it's necessary to the plot of the story. I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review.

* * *

The Wizard, Hobbit and the couple walked onto Elrond's balcony. Legolas' companions, one was Istuion he gave a kind smile to Liya. Aragorn turned to see the new arrivals nodded to Gandalf, Liya and Frodo. He stood and embraced Legolas, they whispered something to one another turning to Liya smiling. Her eyes looked between them curiously which made them smile more making the girl laugh. She then noticed the other man; she recognized his clothing, the uniform of Gondor. His face was familiar, turning her head slightly to study his features more. The Man's warm brown eyes caught hers Liya looked away quickly before she could place the familiarity of his face. A sly smile found its way onto Boromir's face, this was the girl his father was raving about. His description of her was a pale comparison to the real thing. Denethor's first born laughed slightly, when he first heard about this mysterious Amaliya he thought his father had dreamed of a spirit. Faramir's details of her were much more accurate, those eyes of hers were like stars. The Man from Gondor trained his eyes on Liya, studying her movements; how she attended to the little one making him smile. Three dwarves made their entrance followed by Elrond. The Elf sat down calling the council to order.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate - this one doom," he waved his hand to the center pedestal then addressing Frodo, "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo gave a glance to Gandalf and then to Liya. The Wizard gave a nod and Liya grabbed his hand for a moment giving a light squeeze before letting go. Frodo placed the Ring on the pedestal and everyone in attendance started to whisper. The voices on the air were silenced as one got louder.

"So it is true," Boromir leaned forward.

Another Man whispered audibly, "The Doom of Men."

Boromir stood slowly, deliberately as he walked slowly to the Ring, "In a dream, I saw the Eastern side grow dark but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: _'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found_." The Man reached for the Ring. The Elf, Wizard and the girl exchanged looks before Gandalf and Elrond both jumped up.

"Boromir," Elrond cried and the name caught Liya's attention, her eyes fixed on the man for a moment before Gandalf stood.

The sky grew dark and his voice boomed throughout the balcony, "_**Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nag gimbal, ash nag thrakatuluk agh burzu-ishi krimpatul**_!" His speech pushed Boromir back into his seat and the cloud affected all in attendance. Liya and Frodo more so, tears stung her eyes as she thought of Saruman and Frodo squirmed a bit as the sky became blue again. While effective, Liya looked at the Wizard disapprovingly.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris," Elrond scolded the Grey.

The Wizard taking his seat again said gruffly, "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil!"

Boromir shook his head and stated, "It is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring," he stands again pacing, "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him," he addressed the Council, strain gat Liya. His gaze made her shift in her seat and turned her eyes to Aragorn, who spoke next.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Boromir turned to the Ranger, "And what would a Ranger know of this matter," he said snidely.

Legolas stood, "This is no mere Ranger," the famous impetuousness of the Prince got the best of him, "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Frodo looked at Strider, eyes wide with disbelief then to Liya and Gandalf before turning them back to Aragorn, who wore an embarrassed look at the revelation. Boromir turned to Aragorn again scoffing, "Aragorn? This…" he paused looking over the Ranger, "Is Isildur's heir?"

The Prince did not let up, "And heir to the throne of Gondor," Liya shot him an annoyed look. Legolas glanced at her almost apologetically but stood his ground.

"_Havo dad,_ Legolas," Aragorn finally said trying to diffuse the situation.

The Man from Gondor looked at Aragorn again, displeasure on his face, "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," he spat out as he sat down.

The council was silent for a moment before the gravel filled voice of a dwarf pierced the air, "And how do you fit in," his voice on the verge of annoyed that a young girl was involved in this most important matter.

All eyes on the girl, she looked to Gandalf. He moved to stand reading her expression wrong. Liya tugged on his sleeve to sit back down, "I can answer the question, Uncle," this caused another wave of whispers. Liya turned to Frodo patting him gently on the leg giving him a wink as she stood.

Blowing out a breath, she started, "My name is Amaliya. And how I fit in, Master Dwarf, is a complicated story," she sighed heavily, "I was brought here to live with my Uncles Gandalf and Saruman after my mother died. It was earlier this year that I found out Saruman was in league with Sauron. With the aid of Saruman, Sauron's spirit will be bound to my body through the Ring. I am here to help as much as I can to ensure that the Ring is destroyed, because through me and my abilities Sauron would become more powerful, immortal, able to read the thoughts of others, able to teleport anywhere he wished and hypnotize those that resisted. I am wholly invested in this matter as my life hangs in the balance as well as all of yours." Silence overtook the crowd as Liya stood for a moment letting the severity sink in. Looking at Frodo, he now understood what had happened to her, he stared at her silently as she sat down.

No one knew what to say after hearing the plan of the Enemy. The emotions of those on the Council ranged from shock to anger. Elrond could feel the emotional outpouring and tried to bring the focus back to the task at hand, "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

The Dwarf who asked Liya the question growled, "What are we waiting for," he raised his axe coming forward swinging a powerful blow the gold circle on the pedestal. The Dwarf is thrown back as the axe is shattered, shrapnel flying off in every direction. The Ring was unharmed, Liya and Frodo both cradling their heads after seeing the Eye. Gandalf put an arm around his apprentice, she needed to leave from Rivendell soon, this good natured mistake would alert Sauron to her presence.

The Ring whispered a silent threat that in the commotion, no one heard, "She will be mine."

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there it can be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came," Elrond informed the Council, "One of you must do this."

All were silent casting nervous glances back and forth between each other. Boromir shook his head as he spoke, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand Men could you do this. It is folly," he raised his eye to the young girl again. His thoughts flowed into her ears, "Such a waste," his voice was remorseful as he shook his head.

Legolas jumped up, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

One after another the Council members jumped up defending each other or cutting the other races down, the weakness of Men, the stubbornness of Dwarves, the selfish of Elves. Even Gandalf and Elrond stood and joined the verbal fray. Liya tried to get everyone to quiet down but her voice was drowned out among the males. Then a familiar voice broke through the cacophony, "I will take it! I will take it!" Frodo stood and the shouting quieted. Liya tried to pull him back but Gandalf shook her off.

Everyone stared at the Hobbit, how brave was this young boy. One who had carried it from the Shire to Rivendell, he had been stabbed and yet he seemed unaffected by it. He was scared, but then again every race in Middle Earth had cause to be scared of Sauron. The Hobbit looked between the taller races, "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way."

"I will help bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear," the Wizard said placing a hand on Frodo's shoulder. Liya glanced up at the Grey, he gave a smile but there was worry behind his eyes. Without a Wizard, she could be compromised, hopefully in Lothlorien she would be safe.

Aragorn stood and approached the Hobbit, "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will," he kneeled, "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas said with no hesitation, if leaving to help destroy the Ring meant keeping Liya safe, he would do so. Although his plans for a proposal would have to be set aside for the time being.

"And my axe," Gimli growled out, he and the Elf exchanged looks of distrust.

Boromir stood and approached slowly his eyes trained on the girl, "You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done," he placed a hand on Frodo's shoulder giving a warm smile.

Liya smiled and stood but not before Sam ran through a bush, "Hey! Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

Elrond looked at Liya, slightly amused, as she laughed silently shrugging, "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not."

Two more voices rang out from the shuddery, "Wait! We're coming too!"

Merry put on a brave face, "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest…" Pippin paused slightly, "Thing." Liya tried to keep her laughter under control as she shook her head at her boys.

"Well that rules you out Pip," Merry remarked turning to wink at Amaliya.

"If I may interject," Liya's voice wafted in over the companions. Gandalf opened his mouth to protest, "Uncle," she smiled slightly, "You all are risking your lives, not just for the people of Middle Earth but all those that could be affected by the rebirth of Sauron and me," she walked around to face them, "I know that my joining your journey would be much too perilous and that I will not allow. All I want is to thank you for your sacrifice," she knelt down in front of the Hobbits, "Come see me after all this," she kissed Frodo's head as they nodded, standing Liya continued, "Do not think that your gesture goes unnoticed. Elrond, my apologies for speaking out of turn," she bowed to the Elf.

"Thank you my child," he turned to the nine standing in front of him, "Nine companions…So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."


	9. A Long Pursuit

**Author's Note -** A huge thanks to all of you that read, reviewed and favorited this story! Means so much to me that you all like it! You are all super awesome!

**ladymoonscar -** Thank you so much for being my beta! You rock and I'm so glad that you liked the chapter. You make me want to write faster.

**superkiran -** Thank you for your review to The Things One Learns and So It Begins. I'm working on her journey to Lothlorien now and the interaction between Liya and her escort. I think you'll like it.

Please enjoy chapter 9, read and review! Thanks again!

* * *

Most of Council disbanded leaving the girl with the Wizard and the Elf. Elrond had taken the Hobbits to outfit them as needed for the journey tomorrow. Liya turned to the Wizard, "I have to leave, don't I?"

"Yes, my dear, arrangements have been made for you to travel to Lothlorien. Come," he wrapped an arm around her, "Let's get you prepared," Liya pulled away for a moment throwing her arms around Legolas.

"Come find me when you're done plotting," reaching up to kiss him.

He smiled, "As you wish, Ami," following Aragorn.

Turning back to Gandalf, "Will I have an escort or am I going alone?"

"An escort," he informed her and Liya made a face. The Wizard laughed at her irreverence, "I'm sure you will be pleasantly surprised my dear," he stopped in front of her door, "Get some rest if you can and please stay put for the time being. We have no way of knowing if what happened at the Council has alerted Saruman or Sauron to your presence. I will see you in the morning, Amaliya," he kissed her forehead.

Liya walked inside, hoping that her presence was still unnoticed. If Saruman knew where she was he could call her to him at any time. Looking into the mirror she wondered how the Hobbits, so naive to the outside world would fair. Smiling a bit, they had gotten to Rivendell mostly unscathed and their hearts were certainly big enough. Taking a breath to even out her anxiety she know turned to herself. More than anything she wanted to stop running. That was all she seemed to do was run. Placing her face in her hands and elbows on the vanity she sighed, "You certainly know how to get into trouble."

A knock interrupted the self-scolding session, "Amaliya, may I speak with you milady?" Curious she crossed to the door opening it to reveal Boromir. The young man from Gondor was handsome as she had assumed Denethor was once. Green eyes smoldered and his dark reddish brown hair hit his shoulders and made his tanned skin stand out. Warmth and sincerity resonated from him, however Liya was still cautious as he reached for her hand bowing slightly placing a light kiss on her skin. Throwing his eyes to hers they were apologetic. "Milady, I must apologize for my father's behavior, he was not himself."

"Boromir, I will accept your apology, however you are not the one I need to hear it from. Is there something I can help you with?"

The young man gave a smile and his strong face lit up in joy which put the young goddess at ease, "Your acceptance was all I came for, dear girl."

He turned to leave but she stopped him, "Boromir, may I ask a favor of you?"

"Anything my Lady," he bowed again.

"You do not have to bow to me," she pulled him up. Her eyes met his. "Please be careful on this journey and if at all possible please watch out for my little friends."

He bowed his head, "I promise," he said. He met her eyes again. "May I be forward?" Amaliya paused, forward was never good, she held her breath for a moment before nodding, "Please do not let my father's mad actions taint the city and people of Gondor. While I offer no excuse for his behavior, I do apologize for it again. You, darling one, are too precious to be treated in such a ruthless manner," he moved a strong and calloused hand to her face, "One so beautiful should be worshipped," his mellow voice came out a whisper studying her face.

"Ami," Legolas softly called, "Am I interrupting?"

Boromir retraced his hand standing up straight, "No, I came to offer an apology to the girl. Sleep well, Amaliya," Denethor's son left quickly.

Liya let out a breath, "Luckily it's only their father that is obsessed with me," she said somewhat relieved.

"That is not true," Legolas moved into her room shutting the door, "I am afraid, my love that I have become obsessed with you as well," a wicked smile crossed his face as he moved quickly wrapping his arms around her.

"Is that so, your highness? We must find a remedy for your affliction," she mused as he moved his face closer to hers. Blue eyes intense and filled with emotion.

"Who says that I want to be cured," he kissed her deeply, their lips dancing with each other. The scent of her skin filling his senses as he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly pulling her closer. The Prince moved his mouth hungrily with hers, slightly nipping her bottom lip. Liya's arms wrapped around his neck hands in his soft hair a slight moan escaped her lips as he moved his lips to her jawline.

"Legolas," she whispered, "This is not the time or the place," she pleaded trying to grab her lost sense. The strikingly handsome Elf had an intoxicating effect on her, all the sense she had left her when he kissed her.

He stopped the assault with his lips, "Please forgive me, Ami," he whispered.

"Of course, just as long as it happens again," she smiled kissing his smooth cheek. Taking a seat on the edge of her bed, "You will be careful?"

He joined her, taking her hands, "Of course and I will look out for the Hobbits and Gandalf as well. Are you upset that I am leaving?"

"No, I knew you would go. I just want this to be over as soon as it can. I would like to not have to hide everywhere I go."

"Amaliya," he started, only using her full name when trying to force his point, "I will die before I let any harm come to you," he promised stroking her hair, "You have to trust me."

"I do, I'm just frightened," she rested her head on his shoulder.

"There is no need to be, not while I am here with you," assuring her kissing her head, "You need to rest, you have a long journey ahead of you tomorrow."

"Ah, yes Lothlorien," her voice devoid of emotion. She loved the city, hated the memories.

"Ami?"

"Nothing Legolas. Are you staying?"

"Only if you wish," he said crawling into bed with her wrapping his arms around her, "Sleep love, I promise you will be safe." Liya's breathing evened out quickly as she fell asleep. The Prince followed suit soon after.

It was near dawn when Saruman found her finally after weeks of searching, "_Amaliya, the clever Elves that cloaked you have failed to keep you secret_." The girl tossed and murmured in her sleep, "_It is useless to resist_," his deep and now sinister voice curled its way around her mind, "_This can all end if you just agree to your fate. If not you will see them die one by one for your insolence. Not before I break you in every way possible, shall I show you_?"

Pain surged throughout her small frame causing her to become stiff and rigid. Legolas woke instantly trying to rouse her, when the girl gave no response he ran to find Gandalf. Soon after he left, the pain was too much to hold inward and Liya screamed. Her voice carried through Imladris, awakening all those in the city. The birds startled by the sound took off in a flurry of beating wings. Legolas brought Gandalf in as his apprentice continued to writhe and scream against the pain coursing through her body. The girl's doorway was soon filled with mumbling onlookers trying to get a glimpse of what was happening. Gandalf already having a hard time concentrating with Liya's intermittent screams turned to the audience, "BE QUIET!" he cried and silence followed immediately after.

"_Do you think that Gandalf can help you? He is no match for what Sauron can conjure_," Saruman taunted Amaliya again as more pain filled every fiber of her being.

The Wizard held the goddess steady and whispered into her ear. This pushed Saruman out of her mind and created a temporary block, it would hold until she reached Galadriel. The girl's body went limp, Gandalf said a few more spells. A frightened Amaliya woke, tears streaming down her face as she clung to Gandalf's robes. The Grey comforted his apprentice as best he could. Elrond directed all those in attendance back to their rooms for the rest of the night.

The four Hobbits looked between one another then to the fragile girl in the Wizard's arms, it was then that the severity of this whole situation hit them. If they failed, Liya and Frodo would be lost forever. They could never allow that to happen to their favorite big person, they would find the courage and help protect their friends as best they could.

"Sleep, Amaliya, shh," the Wizard said putting her back to sleep, "Legolas," he called then handed her to the Elf, "Stay with her," he ordered and the Prince complied. "She's leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes, her escort should be here in the late morning," Elrond confirmed.

"Very well, she's no longer safe here. The spell I performed is temporary; she should be protected until she reaches Lorien." The Wizard and Elrond left to discuss what could be done in the meantime to keep her location a secret.


	10. A Familiar Face

**Author's Note -** All my wonderful readers, followers, reviewers, and those that gave my story a favorite nod, you all are amazing! Thank you so much for continuing to follow Liya through journey.

**ladymoonscar -** Thank you milady for being my beta and making it so easy. I'm glad you keep liking it. Hopefully I'll have chapter 11 for you soon.

**HoneyGee08 -** Thank you for liking the last chapter, I hope you enjoy this one as well.

Chapter 10 - please enjoy, read and review, thank you!

* * *

Liya woke up the next morning to find Legolas pacing. Her head was pounding and it seemed to hurt more with each of his light footsteps. The fair Elf's face twisted with trepidation, the girl tried to smile but it hurt as well, "Legolas," she ventured, voice raspy.

The Prince's head snapped to her and was at her side with lightning speed, "Ami," taking Liya's face in his hands. The coolness of his skin seemed to lessen the pain. He kissed her lightly pulling her closer, "You had me worried. What happened?"

"Saruman," was all she got out.

Legolas pushed off the bed angrily, "Saruman," he growled out. Picking up his bow and quiver almost marching out the door.

"Legolas," she raised her voice leaving the bed grabbing his hand, "Do not do this, go with Frodo, keep him safe. The sooner the Ring is destroyed, the sooner I can be safe," pulling the Prince into her arms, "There is no other way," looking at him, lavender eyes silently pleading with him.

"Forgive me," he relented voice quiet and soft.

"There is nothing to forgive, love. You just need to keep your head on straight," pulling his face closer to hers, "I love you and I will not lose you," she kissed him. Amaliya felt him calming down as he wrapped strong arms around the girl's waist. Moving her lips to his cheek then to his ear she whispered, "You should get ready or I shall keep you with me."

Holding her for a minute, he said, "Thank you Ami. I shall see you at the gate?"

"Yes," she sighed as he kissed her again before leaving. Liya got ready, packing for her trip to Lorien. Sighing heavily, wondering what Elf would escort her to the place where her biggest heartache lied.

She scolded herself about Haldir several times, he made his choice and she made hers that was it, over and done with. This nagging feeling that lingered bothered her more than she cared to realize. A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts, "Come in," she called.

"Amaliya," Gandalf called her name and she turned. Running into the protective Wizard's arms, the smoke on his clothes told her he hadn't slept. Up all night trying to find a way to keep her safe in his absence. Tears welling up in both of their eyes; she couldn't go home. The girl would be easier to find there, no veil to block out magic. Sauron would tear her from the arms of Anadi without thinking twice and put two worlds in danger. The Wizard found nothing that would keep her safe without him nearby. Liya prayed that she would be safe with Galadriel. "I am sorry my child. If I could have done anything to prevent this I would have."

Liya looked up at Gandalf, "There was nothing anyone could do. Even my father thought it was safe for me here," she hung her head, looking away from the Wizard's kind face.

"Amaliya, my dear child, if there is anything that I have taught you is not to blame yourself for other's actions." He raised her chin, "You will survive this," he promised her.

"Thank you Gandalf. We should get you out to the courtyard, you need to leave." The Wizard and his apprentice walked to the courtyard to the awaiting Fellowship. Liya looked at the eight members looking back at her sympathy clear on their faces of the Men, Elf and the Dwarf. Their kind expressions made her smile. She turned to the four Hobbits who wore looks of determination. It made the young goddess' heart melt; her brave friends. Turning to the Wizard, she said, "Keep them safe."

"I will do everything in my power. Farewell my dear," he kissed her head before joining his companions. Hoping this quest would be better than he expected. Giving Frodo a look before awaiting Elrond's parting words. The royal court and attendants surrounded the Fellowship to bid them goodbye.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath, nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all the Free Folk go with you," he gave an approving nod. The Fellowship turned to the gate, Frodo in the lead.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer," Gandalf said, standing behind Frodo. The Fellowship followed Frodo out the gates of Rivendell to the left.

There they went, the nine brave souls willing to put life and limb on the line to protect a girl from becoming the doom of all. Liya felt humbled and worried and scared and confused; the Dwarf and Boromir didn't know her or Frodo at all and yet they are risking their lives for them both. The girl sighed again and hung her head; the boys should have never had to witness what happened to her.

Two strong hands were placed on her shoulders, "You are worrying needlessly child," Elrond told her. "They will not fail," the hope in his voice raised her spirits. "Come, you need to ready yourself. Your escort should be here soon."

Amaliya walked back to her room, there was hope; even if it was small it was enough to push her fight. This would be a long fight, there was no doubt about that. Even with the skill of Elves and Wizards, it was no match for Sauron if he got ahold of the girl. The destruction he could cause wearing Liya's face was unfathomable. Desperately clinging to the hope in Gandalf's eyes as he left was keeping her from slipping into a depressive state.

After she finished packing she walked to the empty courtyard sitting amongst the plant life and statues. The sunlight that hit her was warm even though the air was chilled from autumn. Liya started to relive her adventures in Middle Earth from the time she was a small child. Playing with Hobbits, a comforting cup of tea from Gandalf or Saruman when the thoughts of others were too much, learning to sit still and listen to her surroundings; the memories made her smile. Making a promise to herself that she would not allow evil of any kind to take away what she had worked so hard to find; a home. This was her home, the only place she had felt safe. Family or no, Saruman would not take that from her, she would not allow it. "You may have gotten the upper hand early on, but I will fight until there is no breath left in me," she pledged to herself not knowing she had been overheard.

A voice smooth as glass broke into her thoughts, "I see that your strength has not diminished." Liya turned to see Haldir standing behind her. Still the devastatingly handsome Elf she had fallen for what seemed like ages ago. A smile crossing his strong features making them soften; dark blue eyes still so intense and his regality had not lessened in their time apart. The girl's mouth dropped a bit causing the March Warden to smile more, "Amaliya it seems our paths have crossed again and in dark times one needs to rely on all allies," he came forward helping her stand, "I would hope that I am still in good favor with you my dear," he bowed his head.


	11. The March Warden

**Author's Note -** First I must apologize for my hiatus, my real life has been rather insane the past couple weeks and I hit a point where I had no clue where to go in any of my writing. But things have calmed and hopefully I can get into a flow again and you all won't have to wait forever and a day for me to update.

I want to say thanks to all that added me as a favorite/followed/reviewed after the last chapter, it means so much to me that you all like my work.

**ladymoonscar -** Thank you for being my beta and getting this chapter back to me so quickly! You are lovely!

So without further interruption here is **Chapter 11 - The March Warden**

* * *

Liya in a full state of shock stared at the Elf holding her hands. His gaze met her eyes and the dark blue of the night sky was all she saw. Her knees buckled but the deft March Warden held her upright. "Haldir," she questioned, "What are you doing here," the shock of seeing him in front of her left her almost senseless.

His smile widened, "I am here to take you to our fair city."

"You're my escort," the fog started to lift.

Haldir nodded, "When word came from Elrond, Galadriel thought it would be best if your escort was someone you were familiar with. I volunteered. How are you fairing after…"

"Shaken but I should be fine," she answered him. Without thinking she flung her arms around his neck embracing him tightly, the smell of his skin invaded her senses and she felt safe. "I am overjoyed you are here," she whispered.

His heart beat a little faster while taking her in wrapping his strong arms around her pulling her closer to his chest, "I am as well. I have missed you, Amaliya."

The way he said her name sent chills down her spine, the feeling he gave her made her forget for a moment her Prince. Pulling away slightly he loosened his grip but keeping his hands on her shoulder blades. She looked into his eyes, "I have missed you too Haldir. You left without saying goodbye on my last visit. I hope that event will not repeat itself."

He bowed again, "My apologies, Amaliya. I assure you I will not leave your side. I shall do my best to keep you safe. Are you ready to leave?"

Shaking her head, "I have my pack to get and to say goodbye. I will return shortly," she turned to leave but he grabbed her hand.

"As I told you Amaliya, I will not leave your side," a sly smile appeared.

"If you insist March Warden," her voice was playful as he offered an arm for her. Taking it without hesitation, just like she had so many times since that first visit to Lorien. It was good to see Haldir being himself rather than the stoic Elf that bound and blind folded her on their first meeting. The girl started to relax a bit, safety was at hand in the form of the strong and handsome March Warden.

Retrieving her pack and bidding a short farewell to Elrond, thanking him for everything the pair were soon on the way to Lothlorien. The journey would take a few days going at Elf speed. The tension Liya thought would be palpable did not surface it surprised her after the way the two of them had left things last time. The way he had held her hand while helping her up from Rumil's latest ambush attack along with the smile he flashed and the one she returned. The subtle things that no one would see as acts of love other than the intended; he brushed her hair away from her brow how his hand lingered on her face and how she leaned into Haldir's palm. The March Warden left that night, this was the first time she had seen him since then. The internal fight within Liya was not getting easier. Not only did she love Legolas and was more than content with him, she still had feelings for Haldir which made her feel unfaithful. Shaking her head she sighed quietly.

"Something troubling you Amaliya," the March Warden questioned when he heard the tiny sound.

"Many things Haldir, none that I wish to revisit aloud," she said as they kept walking over the fallen leaves.

The sound they made under the girl's feet was the only sound to be heard. The sun was high over the trees raining down late afternoon light bathing the forest in gold. The reds and pale yellows of the leaves all seemed brighter, the bark of the trees split the beams in half. The pair walked until nightfall when Haldir made Liya stop, she needed rest whether she wanted to admit it or not.

"You need to rest my dear," the Elf said, concern filling his voice.

Liya looked at him wanting to fight but relented, "If you insist," she pulled out the blanket Bilbo had given her. It was patchwork but smelled of the Shire, the comfort the memory gave her, the pipe weed, the food, the clean smell of his Hobbit hole put her to sleep quite easily. The girl smiled as she drifted off into dreams.

Haldir watched her fall asleep, her skin softly illuminated by the moon and her black hair catching the shine of the stars. Never had he seen her so peaceful. The anger that rose up in him when he heard how she had been betrayed by family, that fire, that passion, seemingly buried inside him came screaming to the surface. The March Warden would protect her with his life. Once he was certain Liya was sound asleep he scaled a tree keeping watch.

The night passed with peace, no one was around for miles and Gandalf had hidden her successfully. The girl rose when the sunlight reached her eyes, the sun gave a reddish tint to the fallen leaves. Smoothing her hair as Haldir jumped down from his perch a smile crossed her face when the Elf came into view. Still able to put her at ease after all this time; Liya gave a silent laugh, unable to be angry with him studying his strong posture. Haldir just wanted her to be happy and she was happy, she needed to let herself feel it. The girl settled this is way things should be. Taking in a breath, she let go of the resentment she held for him for pushing her away. The March Warden was only doing what he felt was necessary. Amaliya was finally beginning to see that, she would thank him one day.

The pair ate a bite of Lembas bread and set off on their journey again. Not much conversation was had, catching up could be potentially dangerous; they both wanted to be within the safety of Lorien's borders before speaking about what happened. The three day journey was uneventful, nothing out of the ordinary happened. The Elf and the young goddess were very thankful for that, neither one was prepared for an attack. Haldir could not help her if Saruman attacked and Liya was unequipped to help Haldir in a fight. Another day and night had passed the trek to Lothlorien was almost complete, just a half day away. When Liya stopped.

A sensation of fear ran through her body followed by Gandalf's voice, "Forgive me dear girl, I love you. Fly you fools!"

Liya screamed as she saw her hope for salvation, a friend and father figure fall from the cliff he was holding onto. The birds resting in the trees scattered at the sound of torment emanating from the girl's mouth. The sound echoed through the trees as she fell to the ground. Haldir swiftly caught her and was sprinting toward Lorien. The March Warden did not stop using all his strength and speed to reach Galadriel.


	12. Death & Rebirth

**Author's Note -** So I'm apologizing once again, I cannot blame my crazy life, I was blocked. I'm gonna have to stop promising sooner updates because I always break that promise and I feel wretched about it. But here's hopin' that I will be able to focus long enough during the week to get more chapters up.

**ladymoonscar -** Thank you again for being my Beta and being so patient with me. You are awesome and rock my socks miss!

Ok onto the chapter - Please enjoy, read and review! Thank you!

* * *

When Haldir reached Galadriel silent tears were streaming down Liya's motionless face. The Elven Queen could sense something terrible had happened but the girl's mind was closed to her. The Lady of the Light led Haldir to Liya's room where they made the unconscious goddess as comfortable as they could.

After they had left the room Galadriel turned to Haldir, "I know how you must be feeling my dear March Warden. Do not be troubled, she is strong. Amaliya will be fine; she will awaken when it is time. At the moment her companions are traveling this way, please escort them into the city," the Elf turned to leave.

Haldir stopped her, "My Lady, would it not be more prudent to guard Amaliya," he questioned Galadriel for the first time in his career.

"I will personally watch over her until you return. Now you have orders Haldir," her voice quiet yet powerful. Haldir bowed before leaving to gather a small garrison to meet the travelers. Galadriel entered Liya's room sitting by the girl's side and stroking her hair. "My dear child, what has happened that frightened you so," the Lady questioned wiping away the steady stream of tears. She leaned down to Liya's ear and whispered, "You must remain strong, Amaliya, I cannot help you if you falter." She lightly kissed the girl's brow before leaving.

Galadriel left Liya to see Gandalf fall further and further, the heat was almost unbearable. The Wizard grabbed a sword as he fell engaging in battle with an enormous monster Liya had never seen before. The creature and Gandalf battled each other falling through the center of Middle Earth landing on a mountain top. The war waged on for what seemed like a lifetime until the Grey called down a lightning strike overpowering the already magical sword. A crack of a whip was heard before the Wizard pierced the creature striking it down. The fire beast fell off the mountain side. Gandalf wandered wearily to the cliff's edge making sure the fiend was dead. Once satisfied the Wizard collapsed and all the life blew out of him. The tension left Liya's body and the tears finally stopped flowing. Nothing but stars in a bright black sky filled her mind; peace and warmth enveloped her and her mother's calming voice echoed in her ears.

Legolas had not left her side since he arrived. The Prince watched her every facial movement, every breath she took; he moved from the chair at her bedside to lying by her side whispering words of love into her ear to praying to the Valar for her safety. The other members of the Fellowship kept their distance all except the Hobbits, especially Frodo. The Halfling was afraid for her. Gandalf was gone and he blamed himself. He had chosen to lead them into the mines, if they had taken Boromir's suggestion Gandalf would still be alive and Liya would have a chance. Frodo kept watch over Liya when Aragorn forced Legolas to eat something. The Hobbit approached the sleeping girl cautiously placing a hand on hers.

"Please forgive me Liya," he whispered tears forming in his blue eyes as he watched her eyes move slightly. Frodo bowed his head almost willing Liya to wake up. "I wish none of this had happened," the Hobbit continued, "I will make this right, I will destroy the Ring," he said his voice a bit louder. Liya's breathing hitched making Frodo look at her face. Her eyes flew open and took in an enormous breath as if it was the first one. The Halfling ran from the room to the rest of the Fellowship.

Liya sat up her breathing rapid and shallow but she laughed quietly and whispered, "Do not ever scare me like that again," playfully scolding her now reborn teacher. Legolas pushed open her door followed by Haldir then the rest of the Fellowship and then Celeborn and Galadriel. The Queen smiled when Amaliya caught sight of her before Legolas took her face in his hands covering it with light and quick kisses overjoyed that she was finally awake after two weeks.

"Legolas," Liya managed when he briefly took his lips from hers. The Prince's penetrating blue eyes locked on hers, brows touching his hands still grasping her cheeks. A smile crossed her face, "We will have plenty of time for a reunion later. I need to speak with Lady Galadriel," moving her eyes to the Elven Queen who smiled giving a small nod.

"Come now," Galadriel started, "Leave us, she will join you shortly."

The Fellowship left with Boromir glancing at the girl for a moment, he felt a surge of relief that she was faring well and now awake. He led Frodo down the stairs as the Hobbit was looking at Liya as well. Legolas kissed Amaliya lightly, "I love you, Ami," he whispered kissing her again before leaving.

"She will be fine Legolas," Galadriel promised the Prince as he left. The Lady sat next to the girl, "What happened, my dear?"

"I saw Gandalf fall," she started, "He spoke to me then he fell; being linked to his mind I saw everything. He has returned my Lady," she said in an awed whisper.

"Indeed," she smiled, "Are you feeling up for company?"

Liya nodded, "I believe I am." The Queen smiled leaving the girl to freshen up if needed. Liya was well rested but her limbs gave her some difficulty. After reviving her lifeless arms and legs she ran a warm bath. The heat of the water helped the blood flow waking the young goddess even more. After drying off and smoothing her hair she changed her dress. Once satisfied with her appearance she ventured out of her room only to be met by a pacing Boromir. The Man from Gondor turned toward her his strong face lined with worry as he moved closer.

"My Lady," he bowed slightly.

Liya nodded, "Boromir."

The Steward's son looked at the girl's face his green eyes almost pleading with her, "Are you well?"

"Better than I have been in quite some time. Is there something you need?"

The Man took her hands in his and Liya could feel callouses and cracked skin on his palms, "Please forgive me," he whispered as tears streamed down his face.

"Forgive you?"

"I should have gone back," his voice started to crack, "I could have saved him," he dropped to his knees almost pulling Liya down with him. He sobbed quietly before she kneeled in front of him giving his hands a firm squeeze.

"Boromir," she whispered and he looked up at her, "Gandalf gave his life so that the rest of you would survive. Eight of you made it out of the mines, including Frodo and he still has the Ring. There is still hope, I have to believe that. I will mourn Gandalf but I cannot lose myself to grief, not now. Neither can you," she locked eyes with the Man, "Frodo needs you, all of you. I need you," she told him. Liya finished her words then, without warning, Boromir's lips captured hers. She could taste the dried blood from his split lip and the saltiness of his chapped skin. The kiss was surprisingly soft and gentle. The Steward's son gripped her hands firmly as he inhaled her honey breath, almost stealing it away. The Man pulled away almost as quickly as he had placed his lips upon hers.


	13. The Next Step

**Author's Note -** Not gonna jinx it but I've got a lot of ideas for the next few chapters and I hope I'll have the time to post them within days of each other, not weeks. That is what I'm hoping.

**ladymoonscar -** Sorry for all the commas. I tend to go a little crazy when I don't know how to end sentences. I really need to get better at using the semi-colon and period. Thank you for fixing it and being my beta!

**Aquarius-Otter -** Thank you for the review, I hope that you continue to like where I go with this. You made me smile!

As always, please enjoy, read and review! Thank you!

* * *

"Forgive me my Lady," the Man whispered, his face still close to hers.

"You are forgiven Boromir," she said softly as she pulled slightly away, "I understand why there has been much turmoil and I am certainly not helping matters" A slight smile found its way onto her mouth.

The Man from Gondor studied her face for a moment, "You should not blame yourself for what has happened Amaliya. If there is any strength left in me I will make sure Gandalf's sacrifice will not be in vain," he stood pulling the girl with him. His smile lit up his face. "You have a hidden force within you my Lady," he told her. "You should use it more." He bowed kissing her hand before leaving.

Liya sighed thankful and almost surprised that Denathor's sons were nothing like him. Lost in her thoughts for just moment before regaining her composure, keeping the charade that Gandalf was gone would be harder than she first thought. Not fully understanding why there was need for a charade in the first place. Liya was sure that the Wizard would tell her when they were reunited. Blowing out a sharp breath she nearly ran into Haldir; the stalwart Elf held her steady.

He smiled at her, "How do you stand on your feet when I am not around?"

A light laugh escaped Liya's mouth, "Haldir," she threw her arms around his chest listening to the steady beat as it slightly quickened.

The March Warden held the girl securely with strong arms thankful that she was fine after her ordeal, "I am overjoyed that you are faring better, Amaliya," he whispered into her ear.

Amaliya's breath hitched at the sound of his smooth voice, "Thank you Haldir," she kissed his cheek, "For taking care of me. I must apologize if I frightened you," her eyes searching the dark blue of his.

"Taking care of you is what I have been charged to do, no thanks is necessary my dear. I was afraid for a moment that Saruman had found you, however when I took you to Galadriel she assured me that there was no attack. I have come to escort you if you are ready," he told her.

Liya nodded, "I am," staring into his eyes, "Thank you again Haldir," she took his arm as he carefully but swiftly led her down the enormous staircase and led her to where the Fellowship was staying.

Legolas was pacing, anxiously awaiting Liya to join them. The Prince had been kept at bay by Aragorn and the Hobbits, they kept up the ruse of interrogation. The Elf played along, it kept his mind from worrying and was extremely entertaining. He looked up from the ground to see Haldir bringing her to them, moving to run he was nearly knocked down by Merry and Pippin closely followed by Sam and Frodo. The four Hobbits nearly tackled Liya to the ground but the March Warden kept her steady on her feet.

The cacophony of Hobbits was overwhelming and she couldn't understand an single word or even make out individual voices making her laugh, "Boys," she said loudly making them calm down, "There will be plenty of time to regale me in your tales. You can fill me in over dinner, I haven't eaten in a while," she smiled kissing the tops of their heads before turning to Frodo, "I didn't scare you did I?"

"A little," he confessed, almost embarrassed.

"My apologies Frodo Baggins," she said hugging him. "This is not your fault," Liya told him sternly, looking into his eyes, "Gandalf knew what he was doing. Come on, let's eat, yes?"

The Fellowship joined Galadriel, Celeborn, Haldir and his brothers for their first meal now that Amaliya had woken up. It was quiet; most in attendance were still unsure how to talk to the girl. The Hobbits however treated her as they always did, which she was utterly grateful for. The Fellowship would be moving on tomorrow, so packing and routes were discussed for a short time before everyone was excused. Legolas stayed with Liya, staying vigilant as she slept. The young Prince wasn't the only one; Haldir was outside her door making sure she was not disturbed. Once Legolas was sure that she was asleep he went to retrieve his things as he opened the door he ran into Haldir.

"Haldir I owe you a debt of gratitude," he bowed to the March Warden.

The stoic Elf bowed to the Prince, "Gratitude is not needed, if I had gotten her here sooner, she might not have had to witness Gandalf's fate."

Legolas shook his head slightly, "She would have known either way. Their minds were linked, a precaution her father thought would protect her," he glanced at the door then back at Haldir, "I am leaving her in your care Haldir, please make sure she is safe and stays that way."

"You have my word; no harm will come to her while she is under my watch."

"Thank you again, Haldir," he placed a hand on the March Warden's shoulder before heading down the staircase.

Haldir looked after the young Prince then turned his gaze to Liya's door. Opening the door he peered at the sleeping girl, she looked peaceful as she slept; steeling his resolve, Amaliya needed to be kept hidden and safe. He would make doubly sure of her safety now that Legolas had requested it as he quietly closed the door. Legolas returned quickly and re-entered Liya's room.

The night passed without incident and in the morning the Fellowship prepared to leave, time was growing short. Every day the brave eight rested was one more day Sauron grew in power. It was one day more that Saruman could track Liya. Galadriel called each of the Fellowship to her as she bestowed gifts to each of them. Liya walked with Haldir through the lush landscape of Lorien. The young girl was in somewhat of a fog, unsure of what would happen after the Fellowship left. Where she would stay? If Gandalf came back for her, where would she go? Her future was so up in the air and while there was comfort to be had in Middle Earth, she missed her family. The girl was so lost in her thoughts when Haldir placed his hands on her shoulders she jumped.

"Forgive me, Amaliya," he whispered.

"No apology is needed, Haldir," she smiled at him, "It's time for them to go." Her voice was somber as she read his face.

"Yes, my dear," Haldir answered quietly, leading her to the mouth of the river.

Liya looked at the two Men, Dwarf, Elf and the four Hobbits as they packed the three small boats with supplies, all of them wearing a dark green cloaks held together with the green and silver leaf of Lorien. Letting out an audible exhale, Legolas turned to see Liya standing very still. He handed Pippin a package before running to her. Picking her up cradling the goddess in his arms, he kissed her softly.

"I will stay if you ask it of me, Ami," Legolas whispered.

"No, love, he needs you more than I do. Go, keep him safe. I'm in good hands here." They both turned to look at Haldir. The March Warden gave a nod, his face determined.

"I know," Legolas said putting Liya down. Studying her face trying to memorize it all over again as the Prince did every time the couple said their goodbyes. His blue eyes noticed each little detail; from the way her nose turned up slightly to the way the lines around her lips formed when she frowned. Placing a gentle finger under her chin, he said confidently. "This will not be our last goodbye. I will see you again and it will be sooner than you think." A smile crossed his face as he kissed her again. Her soft lips molded to his.

"Legolas," Aragorn called from the river bank.

The Elf turned quickly to the Man then back to Liya. "_Amin mela lle, Ami_ (I love you, Ami)," he whispered before quickly kissing her again and bounding down to the boats.

Liya stood with Haldir watching them float down the water. Once they were out of sight Liya fell to her knees sobbing. In the end this would make her stronger but at the moment falling apart was all she could muster. Haldir picked up the weeping girl curling into him as he took her to room. There were no words of comfort that came to mind as he put her in bed. How he wished there was more he could do as he watched her drift off to sleep. The March Warden would keep his promise to the Prince and the one he made to himself, gazing upon her one last time the handsome Elf left Liya to dream, "_Amin ilyamenie sanmali en lle, Amaliya_ (I will always take care of you, Amaliya)," he whispered before closing her door.

Another peaceful night gave way to the girl waking up sad but refreshed. After getting ready for the day hoping that the plans for her would be revealed as she opened the door. A bright white light filled the doorway almost blinding Liya. Shielding her eyes from the glare as it got brighter seemingly moving toward her an ancient hand took one of hers. The light dimmed slowly and Gandalf emerged; dressed in stunning white robes with a beard and hair to match. Liya studied his face, she had known he had returned as a White Wizard, but was not ready for the brilliance he exuded.

The old Man's face appeared younger and his physique stronger, his blue eyes however were the same as he smiled looking over his apprentice. Amaliya dropped to her knees in awe at the Wizard before her, it was then she knew that he would be taking her from Lorien. Her role was about to become bigger and far more dangerous.


	14. No Longer Hiding

**Author's Note -** Again, sorry this took so long to post. I didn't think it would take so long to write. But I did it piece by piece until it's finally finished. Thank you to all who continue to read my work. I appreciate you all so much!

**HoneyGee08 -** I'm so glad you continue to like what I'm doing. Thank you for the encouragement!

**Fullmoon134 -** Thank you so much for the review! Overjoyed you love my little story and that you think it's interesting. I hope you like this next part.

**Ladymoonscar -** Thank you for being my beta and getting my chapters back to me so quickly! Don't know what I'd do without you!

So here's chapter 14, it gets a little heavy. Please enjoy, read and review, thank you!

* * *

The Wizard smiled at the awed girl gently pulling her to her feet. Once Liya realized who was holding her, she threw her arms around Gandalf hugging him tightly. Inhaling his scent trying to memorize everything about him, the way his clothing felt, his bright blue eyes, how his arms felt around her shoulders, the scratch of his beard but most importantly his scent. It was different. The musty smell of pipe weed and smoke was almost gone, his robes were new but they still smelled like summer afternoons in the old cottage. A cranky old Wizard trying to teach patience to a precocious young child then finally giving up and chasing the girl down the fields. Gandalf placed a hand under her chin raising her face to his it was plain that her burden had become heavier since he had departed. An unnecessary and cruel twist of fate. The young immortal would become stronger from this however the hurt in her eyes left all future good to be forgotten.

"My dear Amaliya, I have missed you," Gandalf said in a hushed tone kissing her forehead.

"I have missed you more that I care to admit," Liya told him re-tightening her hold on the Wizard.

"But now your grieving for my loss can end, my child. Come we must speak with Celeborn, I need you at my side for the next step in this journey. We need to be prepared to keep you hidden if needed."

Gandalf nearly dragged Liya with him to see the Lord of Lorien and Galadriel. The White Wizard and the Elves packed what would be needed to keep Amaliya cloaked if required. However from the conversation, she would be put right in the enemy's sights. Keeping her close to danger was the best way to keep her safe is what the Wizard said making almost no sense to Liya since they had fought so hard to keep her out of sight. The girl trusted the three of them leaving the conference to pack.

"Are you really leaving," the concerned question came from the door.

Liya turned to Haldir with the most troubled look on his face she had ever witnessed. Sighing as she closed her pack, "Yes, I'm afraid so."

Haldir embraced her, "You are not safe outside these lands."

"Haldir, I am sure of Gandalf. With him I am safe. You have to trust that as well," Liya told the Elf holding him tighter.

The March Warden sighed, "I only care for your welfare," holding her at arm's length, "I do not think I could manage if anything happened to you Amaliya." Haldir paused for a moment, searching in the girl's eyes. Her irises sparkling catching the dappled sunlight as his dark blue eyes grew wider, if he was ever going to voice how he felt about her, now would be the time to do so. Holding in a breath, the Elf opened his mouth to speak, "Amaliya, I…"

"Are you ready Amaliya?" Gandalf asked from behind.

The girl turned her attention to the Wizard behind Haldir, "One moment please," turning back to Haldir. His face wore a mask of dejection and pain Liya couldn't understand, "Haldir?"

"I am fine," he lied to her, "It is time for you to go." He said softly handing her to Gandalf.

"Do not be troubled Haldir, she will be safe with me." As soon as the words left the Wizard's lips Liya screamed in pain. Before anyone could attend to her the girl vanished.

Liya teleported behind a tree witnessing the horrible scene before her. Boromir was defending Merry and Pippin against creatures that resembled Orcs, but they were walking in sunlight and they were of heartier stock and relentless. The Hobbits were lobbing rocks at the army as Boromir who was pierced twice by black arrows swung his sword cutting down as many of these things as he could to protect her friends. Covering her mouth tight against her screams as she saw an archer launch another arrow into the Man from Gondor's mid-section. The Steward's son dropped to his knees gasping for air. The mass of Orc like creatures bounded by the wounded and dying man carrying off the Halflings kicking and screaming. Tears streamed down the girl's face knowing if she tried to save them it would do more harm than good. The archer walked up to Boromir over confident aiming for the Man's head. Boromir lifted his eyes staring at the archer. A snarl was heard before pulling the arrow back getting ready to kill the Man. Liya summoned all her courage, she would at least save Boromir from this fate. The girl readied herself to tackle the archer but Aragorn rushed the Orc creature first. The arrow was shot but missed Boromir. Aragorn and the archer took their fight deeper into the clearing.

The goddess ran to the injured Man. When he realized that she heard him calling her and came he is overcome with emotion. Reaching up to touch her face, "My lady, you came," his strong voice strained. A question passed his eyes before he coughed a bit then his green eyes looking over her soft features, "How did you hear me?"

"That doesn't matter," she said softly, "We need to get you somewhere safe." The girl dragged Boromir to a tree trying to make him as comfortable as possible. The Man was sweaty and his clothes were soaked with blood. He wasn't going to make it. Moving his hair away from his face she sang softly to him, his breathing evened out but his eyes were fixed on Liya. Meeting his gaze the immortal gave a slight smile.

A rattle of wicked laughter came from behind them, "So this is the girl he's looking for," the Orc like creature lumbered toward the couple.

Liya took a breath grabbing a nearby sword turning to face the threat, "What are you?"

The creature cocked its head to one side making a biting motion with its mouth, "Uruk-Hai," the voice full of malice growled at the girl and came closer. "Come with me, you are needed by Saruman," it said advancing closer again.

"I will die before I let Saruman come near me," Liya held her ground in a good stance and sword steady. Her eyes trained on the Uruk-Hai watching every movement.

The beast let out a cackle that echoed throughout the wood. Boromir tried reaching for his sword and standing but failed several times. The Uruk laughed again, "You would protect the dead with your life. Come girl, you serve a bigger purpose now," it advanced forward again slightly. "What harm could you do against me," the creature said with a chuckle drawing its sword.

Liya smiled, "Well that certainly plays in my favor." The Uruk-Hai cocked its head once again confused by her words. The girl laughed slightly, "He hasn't told you how dangerous I can really be." Moving faster than the Uruk clashing swords together pushing it backwards. It charged her again with all force bringing down the scimitar. Liya blocked the blow then kicked the Uruk in the midsection pushing it back slightly. The Uruk was knocked off balance; Liya rushed him using all her force to slice off its head. The head rolled down the hill as the body dropped with a thud at the girl's feet. Liya panted before dropping the blade turning to Boromir again.

The Man was paler, colder and soaked with sweat. He reached up touching Liya's cheek he opened his mouth to speak when rushing footsteps came from behind. Liya turned to see Aragorn rushing to aid the fallen Man. A shocked expression worked its way over the Ranger's face, "How did you get here?" Liya opened her mouth to answer when Boromir gasped. "No!" Aragorn shouted. The Ranger and the girl turned their attention to the dying Man.

"They took the little ones," Boromir choked out and tried to get up.

"Be still," Aragorn said gently holding the Man in place.

"Frodo? Where is Frodo," the Steward's son asked.

Liya took her eyes from Boromir settling them on Aragorn. The Ranger turned to her his intense eyes calming her before he turned to address Boromir, "I let Frodo go."

"Then you did what I could not," his green eyes dashing from Liya to Aragorn, "I tried to take the Ring from him."

Liya's eyes got wide with fear, "No," she whispered.

"The Ring is beyond our reach now," Aragorn stated.

Boromir reached for Liya and she took his hand, "Forgive me." He moved his eyes from the girl to the Ranger, "I did not see it. I have failed you all," he gave the girl's hand a firm squeeze. Tears fell from her eyes as she shook her head. Opening her mouth to speak but words failed, only sobs escaped her lips.

"No, Boromir, you fought bravely! You have kept your honor." Aragorn went to pull one of the arrows out of Boromir's mid-section.

The Man from Gondor grabbed the Ranger's hand, "Leave it! It is over. The world of Men will fall, and all will come to darkness…and my city to ruin."

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall…nor our people fail," Aragorn consoled the dying Man.

Boromir's eyes grew wide and life flashed in them once again, "Our people?" Aragorn nodded slightly and Boromir's voice grew a bit strong, "Our people." The Steward's son let go of the girl's hand reaching for his sword. The Ranger gave the Man the hilt helping him clasp it to his chest. "I would have followed you my Brother…my Captain…My King!" Boromir glanced at Liya one last time before returning his gaze to Aragorn, "Keep her safe." His breath hitched one last time as he died. Liya gasped placing her head on his shoulder crying silently.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor," Aragorn said before placing a kiss on Boromir's forehead.

"All of this is my fault," she whispered.

Strong and familiar hands picked up the weeping girl, "Shh, Ami. No one could have known any of this would have come to pass." The Elf comforted the girl as Gimli and Aragorn looked at the carnage lying around them.

"Amaliya," Aragorn addressed the girl. "How did you get here?"

"I heard Boromir call to me," she explained wiping her eyes calming down. "When he had just been struck with an arrow when he called me to him. It was a reflex, there was no thought behind it; I just came to him."

"Can you return?"

"Yes," she said and tried to explain more but Legolas interrupted her.

"You should leave Ami. You are not safe here."

"You are wrong my friend," Aragorn stated with a slight smile. "She can handle herself very well. Where did you learn to fight?"

"My brothers, they refuse to let me be helpless," she smiled thinking about them.

"What is he speaking of," the Elf asked.

Turning to the Prince, "When I was tending to Boromir, one of the," she paused trying to remember the name the creature hissed at her. "Uruk-Hai approach from behind. It threatened to take me back to Saruman, which is where I'm sure they are taking Merry and Pippin. I fought with it and killed it." Liya turned to the Man and Dwarf, looking Aragorn in the eye, "I have to get back. I'm needed elsewhere." The girl turned back to Legolas embraced him tightly placing a light kiss on his lips. Liya then turned hugging both Aragorn and Gimli. "Be safe," she said before she teleported back to Gandalf's side.

The White Wizard looked at her, shocked for a moment, "Why did you use your abilities? You know how dangerous that is! He can find you now," Gandalf raised his voice to Liya. The girl bowed her head tears still streaming down her face.

"My apologies Gandalf. Boromir called to me as he was dying, it was a reflex."

The Wizard's face went from anger to understanding then finally sadness. Placing a strong arm around her shoulders, "He is dead?"

"Yes," the answer came from a small voice.

"Forgive me my dear girl," he kissed her head lightly before letting her go. "Amaliya, the time for you to hide in the safety of the Elves is over. You must face the enemy head on. If you are ready we will leave for Rohan at once."

* * *

**Author's Note 2 -** This is the end of So It Begins. I will be writing a sequel to this soon, not sure how soon. It's a bit crazy with the holidays and all. I'm hoping that I won't keep you all waiting too long. Thank you all again for reading and enjoying my story so far. Huge thanks and hugs to all those that followed, made So It Begins a favorite or reviewed you all are too awesome for words. And I wish all of you Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year if I don't post before then (I'm hoping it won't be that long...)!

**Ladymoonscar -** If I could send you chocolate chip cookies thru email I would. Thank you again so much for being my Beta for this story and agreeing to Beta the next one. You are wonderful!


End file.
